


ERT Bonusluku: Rakkaus ei riitä?

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Alfa/Beta -suhde, Angst, Backstory, Ihmissusi AU, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaikki Alfat tietävät, että suhde Betan kanssa voi olla... <em>monimutkainen</em>. Vähintään. Mutta eikö silti rakkauden pitäisi riittää pitämään ihmiset yhdessä ja suhde vakaana?</p>
<p>Retris ja Proto ovat olleet alusta asti kuin luodut toisilleen. Ja joutuneet silti kohtaamaan lähietäisyydeltä Alfan ja Betan väliseen suhteeseen liittyvät ongelmat. Kun sitten eräänä viikonloppuna kaikki alkaa mennä pieleen ja kauan tiedossa ollut katastrofi saa alkunsa, alkavat epäilykset nousta. Kannattaako enää edes yrittää jos koko universumi on heitä vastaan? Pystyykö kumpikaan elämään ilman toista, vaikka olisi aivan pakko? Entä jos edes rakkaus ei tällä kertaa riitä?</p>
<p>//Esiin revityn totuuden Bonusluku, jossa seurataan Proton ja Retriksen suhteen käännekohtaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heissan ^^
> 
> Tätä onkin ilmeisesti odotettu. Bonusluku, joka luvattiin jo aikoja sitten. Tai no, olen oikeastaan ylpeä, että saan tämän näin nopeasti ulos. Koska tämä on suoraan sanotusti 'repäisty tyhjästä', mikä saattaa jopa näkyä. Toivon kuitenkin, että nautitte tästä! Ja että tämä oli odotuksen arvoista ;)

Retris yritti tiirata tähtiä kerrostalojen kattojen välistä, mutta joutui lopulta toteamaan sen toivottomaksi. Kaupungin valot - liian kirkkaat katuvalot, ajavat autot ja asuntojen lamput - peittivät pimeän taivaan näkyvistä ja jättivät näkyviin vain muutamia kirkkaimpia tähtiä. Retris huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin todellisuuteen.

"Proto?" Retris kuiskasi ja puristi tiukemmin Alfansa kättä. Proto ynähti jotakin vastaukseksi, mutta tuijotteli sisään hämyisen baarin ovista. Baarin ulkopuolelle oli kerääntynyt varmaan tusinan verran ihmisiä, jotka puhuivat kovaan ääneen keskenään. Kun yksi lyhyeen mekkoon ja korkeisiin korkoihin pukeutunut nainen puhkesi nauramaan, Retris tunsi Proton jännittyvän. Sitten Retriksen nenään tulvahti ällöttävän makea tuoksu, joka sai Betan murahtamaan levottomasti. _Vitun kiimaset Omegat_ , Retris tuhahti mielessään ja käänsi katseensa päättäväisesti tiehen.

Retris pystyi kyllä sulkemaan mielensä ulkopuolelle baarin äänet, Omegojen tuoksun, Alfojen halukkaat murahdukset ja illan viileyden, mutta se ei riittänyt. Ei lähellekään. Ei siinä vaiheessa kun Proto päästi syvän murinan rintansa perukoilta ja nykäisi Retriksen kättä pysäyttäkseen tämän. "Voitasko?" Proto kysyi anovalla äänellä ja kääntyi katsomaan Retristä silmät kiiltävinä innostuksesta. Jossain muussa tilanteessa Retris olisi voinut pitää katsetta ihanana, mutta tällä kertaa sitä ei oltu tarkoitettu hänelle. Retris kurtisti kulmiaan ja mulkaisi Protoa vihaisesti. "Ai siks, et sä voit mennä iskee pari Omegaa? Sitäks sä haluut? _Halpaa panoo?!_ " Retris ärisi ja riuhtaisi kätensä Proton otteesta.

"Hei, älä nyt. Mä vaan haluisin pitää hetken hauskaa", Proto vastasi ja yritti vetää Retriksen takaisin. Retris kuitenkin harppasi taaemmas ja jatkoi mulkoiluaan. Ei se vitun kusipää tietenkään ymmärtänyt. "Mee keskenäs. Mä lähen kotii", Retris murahti, kiepahti ympäri ja lähti harppomaan kohti heidän asuntoaan. Proto ei edes huutanut hänen peräänsä. Ja kun Retris vilkaisi olkansa yli, hän näki miehen pitkien hiusten heilahtavan baarin oviaukossa. _Aivan vitun sama._

Proto oli jo pitkään tehnyt tätä aivan samaa. Mies väitti Retrikselle, että ei tarvinnut itselleen Omegaa, että ei edes halunnut koskaan löytää omaa Omegaansa. Että Retris oli hänen sielunkumppaninsa, olivat sudet sitten toisiinsa sidoksissa tai eivät. Ja silti, _silti_ , mies katsoi jokaista Omegaa kuin olisi voinut tappaa saadakseen tämän. Kuin ei voisi elää enää sekuntiakaan saamatta koskea, tuntea, _haistaa_ Omegaa ja suden sisällä palavia haluja.

He olivat käyneet asiasta monia keskusteluja, vaihtelevalla menestyksellä. Joskus oli huudettu, joskus itketty. Yleensä Retris oli se, joka hoiti molemmat, eikä Proton ilme värähtänytkään. Alfa oli vain aina jaksanut vakuuttaa hänet. _Mä en tarvii ketää muuta ku sut_ , Proto oli sanonut viimeksi vain muutama tunti sitten. Ja Retris oli uskonut, niin kuin hän oli uskonut joka kerta. Koska hän ei halunnut asian olevan toisin.

Hän oli aina tiennyt, että hänen ja Proton välillä olisi rakkaudesta huolimatta valtava aukko. Hän ei voisi Betana antaa miehelle koskaan sitä, mitä tämä Alfana tarvitsisi. Hän ei koskaan korvaisi Omegaa. Hän osaisi kyllä olla kumppani, tukea Alfaansa, huolehtia tästä, hallita tämän tunteita ja tyynnytellä vihaa, mutta ei hän koskaan voisi antaa vastakaikua Alfan sisällä riehuvaan raakaan haluun. Hänen tehtävänsä oli hillitä sitä halua, ei vastata siihen. Hän oli kuin viileää vettä, jota kaadettin liekkeihin sen sijasta, että niihin olisi heitetty lisää polttopuita.

Tunne omasta riittämättömyydestä puristi Retriksen rintaa kuin rautakehä. Välillä hän pystyi unohtamaan koko jutun lähes kokonaan. Silloin kun Proto oli lähellä, lämmin iho Retriksen ihoa vasten, huulet huulia vasten, katse kiihkeänä ja lämpimänä, ote tiukkana, mutta hellänä. Silloin Retris tunsi itsensä tarvituksi, mikä oli Betalle kuin huumetta. Alfa tarvitsi Betaansa ja Beta oli aina valmis palvelemaan. 

Mutta toisinaan tunne oli niin vahva, että se olisi voinut viedä mennessään mustaan kuiluun, josta ei hetkeen noustaisi. Yksi sana Protolta saattaisi riittää siihen, joskus jopa yksi ilme. Lähiaikoina miehen kaipaava katse Omegojen suuntaan oli sysännyt Retristä vain lähemmäs ja lähemmäs kuilun reunaa. Lähemmäs romahduspistettä. Retris oli yrittänyt tarrata kynsin ja hampain johonkin, josta pitää kiinni, mutta ei ollut löytänyt mitään. Tosin typerän vahva luottamus Protoon ja miehen sanoihin oli estänyt Retristä horjahtamasta. Mustuus tuntui kuitenkin vetävän puoleensa kammottavalla voimalla. Ehkä se vielä nielaisisi Retriksen kokonaan?

Retris puuskahti ja pudisteli päätään. Hän ei antanut itselleen lupaa rypeä itsesäälissä. Jos Proto olisi se voima, joka työntäisi hänet sen reunan yli, hän nousisi sieltä kyllä. Kenenkään toisen takia hän ei suostuisi heittämään elämäänsä hukkaan. Sen verran halua ja tahtoa Retriksellä oli ihan omasta takaa. 

Retris nosti katseensa kivetyksestä ja vilkaisi tuttua rivitaloa. Haalean keltaiset seinät, tumma katto ja pihaa reunustavat piikkipensaat olivat kotoisa näky. Sillä hetkellä talo tuntui kuitenkin vain kammottavan tyhjältä. Sisällä olisi tuskastuttavan hiljaista, liikaa tilaa omille ajatuksille ja kylmä. Kylmä ilman Protoa Retriksen vierellä. _Ei helvetti. Tähä leikkii mä en ala_ , Retris ajatteli suutuksissaan hänen mielensä muodostaessa kliseisiä kaipuu -ajatuksia.

Retris taisteli etuoven auki, viskasi avaimet eteisen lipastolle ja runttasi takin naulaan oikein voimalla. Kengät lensivät nurkkaan, toinen toisen päälle ja vinottain. Hänen sisällään kiehui. Vaikka suru olisi ehkä ollut vahvempaa, viha puski pintaan peittämään sen. Se oli Retriksen oma itsesuojeluvaisto; hän ei halunnut näyttää heikolta kenenkään edessä. Ei varsinkaan Proton jos kyse oli heistä ja heidän ongelmistaan.

Hän rojahti sohvalle, pamautti jalat teatraalisesti viereensä ja avasi telkkarin. Hetken päästä puhe virtasi olohuoneeseen ja vei tilan Retriksen ajatuksilta. Retris pakotti itsensä seuraamaan pöhköä sarjaa, jota näytti tulevan oikein maratonin verran sinä päivänä. Ainakin se pitäisi ajatukset kurissa, vihan hallinnassa ja surun piilossa. 

Jossain tekonaurun ja asennon vaihtamisen välissä monta tuntia myöhemmin, Retris vilkaisi seinällä roikkuvaa kelloa. Viisarit ilmoittivat ajaksi hiukan yli puolen yön, mikä tuntui automaattisesti levittävän Retriksen leuat pitkään haukotukseen. Yksi vilkaisu yhä kiinni pysyvälle etuovelle riitti nostamaan Retriksen ylös sohvalta ja raahautumaan itsekseen mutisten makkariin. _Ei se Proto vittu tuu_ , Retris ajatteli ja heittäytyi sänkyyn. _Haistakoot paskan sitte. Mä nukun ainaki makeesti._

 

*****************

 

Kova kolahdus havahdutti Retriksen, ja hän nousi vaistomaisesti sängyn laidalle istumaan, vaikka mieli oli yhä unessa. Kello näytti yöpöydällä puolta kymmentä aamulla ja aurinko paistoi sisään kaihtimien raoista. Beta hänen sisällään aisti hetken päästä selvästi sisään ilmestyneen Alfan kiihtyneen mielentilan, mikä sai Retriksen raahautumaan makkarin ovelle huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. _Nyks se vasta tuli kotii?_

Eteisessä Proto taisteli takkia päältään hiukset sekaisin ja hampaat irvessä. Tasapainossa mies ei meinannut pysyä, ei sitten millään, ja jokainen horjahdus sai aikaan vaimean kirousmyrskyn. Retris huokaisi raskaasti miehen kunnolle ja pudisteli huvittuneena päätään. _Ei tota ny tohonkaa kehtaa jättää_ , Retris ajatteli ja päätti antaa heidän riitansa olla. Ehtisihän sen myöhemminkin selvittää. Nyt tärkeintä olisi saada Proto nukkumaan, jotta pää hieman selviäisi. Mies oli nimittäin ilmeisesti juonut ihan tappiin asti, ehkä jopa sen yli.

"Anna ku mä autan", Retris mutisi kävellessään Proton luokse. Hän ehti ottaa vain kaksi askelta Protoa kohti, kunnes miehen tuoksu iski vasten hänen kasvojaan. Väri valahti Retriksen kasvoilta, tukea tarjoamaan kohotetut kädet hervahtivat alas ja hengitys juuttui kurkkuun. Kesti monta sekuntia, ennen kuin Retris edes kunnolla käsitti, mikä miehen ympärillä ilmassa oikein tuoksui. Koska se ei todellakaan ollut se tuttu myskin ja lämpimien mausteiden sekoitus. Ei, ilmassa tuoksui vittu pelkälle Omegalle, ehkä jopa kahdelle, kiimalle, täyttymykselle, haluille, _seksille_.

Proto ei huomannut Retriksen reaktiota, vaan taiteili takkinsa naulaan ja potki sitten kengät jalastaan. "Olipa susta paljo apuu", Proto valitti hiljaa, nykäisi paitansa helman suoraksi, heitti hiukset kasvoiltaan ja kääntyi sitten Retriksen puoleen. Siinä vaiheessa Retris oli kuitenkin jo ehtinyt toipua järkytyksestään ja hän mulkoili Protoa silmät täynnä vihaa.

"Miten sä kehtaat?" Retris murisi hampaat irvessä. Kädet tärisivät kun hän yritti puristaa niitä nyrkkeihin, nyrkkeihin, jotka odottivat vain tilaisuutta päästä hakkaamaan jotain. Jotain, joka todennäköisimmin olisi Proton naama. Tai eteisen seinä. Tai helvetti vaikka uuden taulutelevision näyttö, ei sillä ollut mitään merkitystä. " _Miten sä vittu kehtaat?!_ " Retris karjaisi ja heitti kätensä ilmaan. Koko huone soi karjaisun jäljiltä, ja Proto näytti säpsähtävän Betansa raivoa.

"Mitä sä oikee selität?" Proto kysyi toinen kulma koholla. "Ja et viittis karjua. Hedari on valmiiks jo kohtuulline. Ja tuski naapuritkaa tykkää kauhee paljo." Retris loi mieheen toisen mulkaisun. Ei se mulkero tietenkään mitään tajunnut, teeskenteli tietämätöntä. _Vitun kusipää_. "Kehtaaks sä kysyy _multa_ , et mitä mä oikee selitän?" Retris jatkoi murinaansa. "Eikä mua kiinnosta paskaakaa kuuleeks naapurit! Koska sä se tässä oot vittu menny nussimaan jotai Omegoita!! _Helvetti, Proto!!_ " Proton ilme vakavoitui ja katse terävöityi, ainakin se oli nyt hieman enemmän selvä kuin aikaisemmin.

Alfa murahti tyytymättömästi, paukkasi keittiöön ja alkoi paiskoa siellä ovia. Retris jäi tuijottamaan miehen perään. "Eiks sul oo ees vittu munaa myöntää sitä äänee?" Retris sihahti paukahdusten väliin ja veti kädet puuskaan. Hetken päästä Proto ilmestyi keittiöstä silmät hehkuvina ja murokulho kädessä. _Ja tää yks vaa syö vittu muroja!_ "Helvetti, hyvä on!" Proto karjaisi ja ilme miehen kasvoilla muuttui hurjistuneeksi. "Mä kävin nussimassa kahen Omegan kanssa! _Ootko ny vittu tyytyväine?!_ " Proton kädessä oleva murokulho tärisi. Lusikka käväisi nopeasti suussa ja sitten kulho lensi Retriksen pään ohi seinään. Ilmavirta heilutti Retriksen hiuksia ja räsähdys kumisi hänen korvissaan.

Räsähdys oli saattanut tulla murokulhosta, mutta rikki sen sijaan meni jokin Retriksen sisällä. Yhtäkkiä kyyneleet sumensivat näön ja kuristivat kurkussa. Proton hahmo hänen edessään sumeni ja vääristyi. Jäljelle ei jäänyt kuin epätarkat ääriviivat ja värien sekamelska. "Helvetin paskiainen", Retris sihisi päin Alfansa naamaa, vaikka ääni murtuikin lopussa. "Olisit sanonu jo aikaa sitte, et mä en riitä! Oisin osannu lähtee vetään täältä!" Retriksen susi ulvaisi korvia vihlovasti, mikä peitti alleen Alfan syvän murinan.

Retris lyhensi hänen ja Proton välimatkaa muutamalla askeleella ja heilautti sitten nyrkkinsä miehen naamaan. Raivon sumentama mieli ei edes rekisteröinyt iskusta aiheutunutta kipua, ei Proton älähdystä, eikä veren kuparista hajua. Kuului vain Retristä tyydyttävä tömähdys kun nyrkki osui maaliinsa ja kaatoi Proton seinää vasten. Sitten Retris käveli miehen ohi, nappasi takkinsa naulasta ja työnsi jalat kenkiinsä.

Proto toipui kuitenkin yllättävän nopeasti saamastaan iskusta ja tarrasi Retristä käsivarresta ennen kuin tämä ehti avata ulko-oven. "Oota ny, mä haluun selittää!" Proto parkaisi ja painoi samalla verta valuvaa nenäänsä toisella kädellään. "Älä vittu koske muhun", Retris ärjäisi, kiskaisi kätensä Proton otteesta ja loi tähän murhaavan katseen. "Mä en haluu iholleni jotai Omegoja hiplanneita sormia. Hyi helvetti." Proto perääntyi muutaman askeleen, mutta miehen katse oli selvästi anova. Retris ei kuitenkaan siihen ansaan lankeaisi. Ei enää.

Proto kohotti uudestaan kätensä, mutta Retris pysäytti tämän siihen paikkaan tuijotuksellaan. Hän ei halunnut kuulla yhtäkään turhaa selitystä, ei yhtäkään valheita täynnä olevaa anteeksipyyntöä, eikä yhtäkään säälittävää anomusta. Proto saisi luvan työntää sanansa perseeseensä ja jättää ne sinne.   
"Mä vihaan sua!" Retris karjui läksiäisiksi niin kovaa kuin pystyi. "Turha ootella takasi! _Mä häivyn!!_ " 

Ovi pamahti Retriksen perässä kiinni, kun hän juoksi ulos kadulle. Silloin vasta kyyneleet tulvivat silmistä poskille ja kastelivat leuan, kaulan ja takin kaulukset. Yhtäkkiä eilen illalla tyhjältä tuntunut talo oli käynyt ahtaaksi kuin kaninkolo. Proto oli tuonut mukanaan kämppään niin suuren kasan valheita ja petoksia, että ne olivat vieneet tilasta kaiken hapen. Ja nyt se petetyksi tulemisen tunne esti Retristä saamasta kunnolla henkeä, puristi rintaa, painoi keuhkoja.

 _Miks?_ Retris ajatteli juostessaan. Raivo sumensi yhä kyynelten lisäksi näköä. Hän ei ansainnut tätä. Protolla ei ollut mitään oikeutta tehdä hänelle näin. _Se lupas mulle, et mä riitän. Se vittu lupas!_ Retris oli oikeasti luullut Proton olevan hänelle se ainoa oikea, että he olivat rakastaneet toisiaan. Mutta ehkä hän olikin ollut Protolle vain jokin korvike, joku jota saattoi panna kun ketään muuta ei ollut. Joku, jonka epätoivoista hellyyden ja läheisyyden kaipuuta saattoi lievittää samalla julmasti virnuillen. Jolta saattoi repiä sydämen rinnasta kun siltä tuntui. 

Jalat takoivat asvalttia toinen toisensa perään. Pikkuhiljaa Retriksen vauhti kuitenkin hidastui kun jalat eivät enää jaksaneet kantaa. Kun suru musersi painollaan hänet alleen. Kun raivon voima ei enää jaksanut kannatella häntä eteenpäin, Retris pysähtyi kujalle ja nojasi seinään. Jalat tärisivät, ja kuin huomaamattaan Retris valui seinää pitkin maahan.

Retris pamautti pari kertaa päänsä rakennuksen seinään. Kädet puristuivat taas täristen nyrkkiin ja hetken päästä nyrkki iskeytyi asvalttiin. Sitten Retris päästi ilmoille kammottavan vihan ja surun sekaisen huudon. Se kimpoili rakennusten seinistä, mutta kukaan ei tainnut kuulla. Hän jatkaisi matkaansa ihan kohta. Hän lepäisi siinä vain hetken ja jatkaisi sitten matkaansa… _Minne?_ Retriksellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. _Mahollisimman kauas. Mä en kuulu tänne enää._

 

*****************

 

Sormet melkein jäivät oven väliin, kun ovi pamahti kiinni aivan Proton edestä. Hän oli yrittänyt kurkottaa Retriksen perään, napata miestä takin kauluksesta, mutta mies oli ollut liikkeissään nopea kuin rasvattu salama. Inhoava ilme häälyi yhä Proton silmien edessä: tuttu suu vääntyi mutruun, tummanvihreät silmät leimahtivat ja kulmat kurtistuivat. Puhdas viha oli tihkunut Betan katseesta vahvana kuin myrkky. 

"Helvetin helvetti!" Proto murisi, kiepsahti ympäri ja pamautti nyrkkinsä lähimpään seinään niin, että hyllyllä olevat CD-levyt hypähtivät. Hän puri huultaan, jotta ei olisi alkanut ulvoa turhautuneena ääneen kuin pahainen kakara. Nenänvarressa sykki yhä kipu Retriksen iskun jäljiltä, iskun, jota Proto oli suoraan sanoen kaivannut. Ilman sitä hän ei varmaan olisi edes tajunnut, mitä hän oikein oli mennyt tekemään. Tai kuinka tosissaan Beta oli tällä kertaa raivostunut.

Sillä eilinen ilta oli täysin hämärän peitossa. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut mikään tekosyy sille, että hän oli oikeasti pettänyt Retristä. Kahden Omegan kanssa. Ei yhden, vaan helvetti _kahden_ , eikä hän pystynyt edes muistamaan siitä yöstä mitään. Toisaalta, ei hän edes halunnut. Koska hänellä ei myöskään ollut mitään hyvää tekosyytä selittämään sitä, miksi hän oli niin tehnyt. Tai siis, Retris oli aina ollut hänelle se ainoa. Vaikka Alfan vaistot olivat yrittäneet toista hänelle väittää. Ja siksi hän oli vihannut itseään.

Oli nimittäin tuntunut pahalta nähdä epäilys ja epätoivo Retriksen katseessa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. He olivat molemmat alusta asti tienneet tulevan suhteen ongelmat, mutta olivat molemmat olleet samaa mieltä siitä, että ne eivät heihin vaikuttaisi. He eivät antaisi niiden vaikuttaa. Koska rakkaus heidän välillään oli ollut tarpeeksi vahvaa kestämään mitä tahansa. Ja hehän eivät susiensa takia antaisi periksi, sellaiset asiat olivat kuitenkin olleet ihmisen päätettävissä. Mikä oli silloin tuntunut niin helpolta päätökseltä. 

Proto oli kuitenkin tosissaan joutunut tappelemaan omia vaistojaan vastaan. Hitaasti omat tarpeet ja halut olivat yrittäneet syrjäyttää ihmisen päätökset. Jokainen vastaan kävelevä Omega oli ollut edellistä vaikeampi ohittaa kun halu oli vellonut sisällä kuin hyökyaalto. Niiden tunteiden takia itseään ja omaa sutta kohtaan tunnettu viha oli kärjistynyt ja purkautunut aina välillä mitä yllättävimmillä tavoilla. Yleensä kuitenkin sen vihan oli joutunut kestämään Retris, joka ei ollut koskaan tehnyt mitään. Ja joka oli ottanut vihan vastaan olkaansa kohauttamatta. Koska Beta oli pitänyt sitä helvetinmoisena velvollisuutenaan. Ihan kuin Proto olisi koskaan halunnut sellaista velvollisuutta Retriksen harteille sälyttää.

Proto parahti, käveli keskelle olkkaria ja upotti sormet hiuksiinsa. Kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin kun hän alkoi huomaamattaan nyhtää hiuksia päästään. Kuinka hän olikin mennyt tekemään jotain sellaista? Miksi hän oli antanut vaistoilleen periksi ja unohtanut Retriksen? Mitä helvettiä hänen päänsä sisällä oli oikein liikkunut? _Ei mitää_ , Proto ajatteli ja tuhahti halveksuvasti, _koska alapäälläshä sä ajattelit, vitun mulkku_. 

Yhtäkkiä jalat pettivät syyllisyyden painosta ja Proto lysähti sohvalle. Kädet valahtivat hiuksista syliin ja hiukset pitkinä olkapäille. Mielessään Proto näki Retriksen epäuskoisen katseen, kyynelistä kimmeltävän, ja tunsi sydämensä painavan ainakin tonnin. Jos hänen sutensa oli nyt pilannut hänen ja Retriksen suhteen lopullisesti, koska hänen mielensä ei ollut ollut tarpeeksi vahva pitämään sitä kurissa, hän ei tiennyt mitä hän sen jälkeen tekisi. Ilman Retristä hänellä ei ollut mitään, koska ennen miehen tapaamista hänellä ei ollut ollut mitään. Retris oli ollut hänen syynsä pysyä kasassa, herätä aamuisin ja odottaa viikonloppuja. Hänen syynsä hengittää.

_Proto oli tavannut Retriksen ensimmäistä kertaa yläasteella. Sinä kesänä ennen seitsemättä luokkaa Proton isä oli kuollut yllättäen auto-onnettomuudessa. Pimeä tie, märkää ja liukasta, ja sitten joku oli kaahannut mopolla eteen. Proton isä oli ehtinyt väistää mopoilijaa, mutta oli sen seurauksena syöksynyt ulos tieltä ja törmännyt suoraan puuhun. Jäljelle ei ollut jäänyt kuin kasa rutistunutta peltiä ja jarrutusjäljet asvalttiin. Ja tyhjä aukko Proton perheeseen._

_Kotona oli ollut hiljaista kuin haudassa, vaikka he kaikki kolme olisivat olleet samaan aikaan kotona. Mistään ei oltu puhuttu, aivan kuin isää ei olisi ollut olemassakaan. Mikä oli tosin tuntunut mahdottomalta, kun katsoi Proton äitiä. Se nainen oli isän kuoleman jälkeen alkanut elää kuin haamu; itkenyt yöt ja juonut päivät. Järkytys oli ollut liian suuri, että nainen olisi pystynyt kestämään sen edes lastensa takia._

_Proton pari vuotta nuorempi pikkusisko taas oli hyväksynyt asian yllättävän kivuttomasti. Olihan tapahtuma ollut tietenkin suuri shokki, mutta tyttö oli tuntunut toipuvan helposti, kun päässä pyörivät ajatukset koulusta, kavereista ja uudesta poikaystävästä. Proto oli ollut kiitollinen siitä, sillä hänen ei ollut sen takia tarvinnut huolehtia kuin äidistään. Kaksi itkevää naista olisi ollut jopa hänelle liikaa._

_Kun koulu oli sitten alkanut, Proto oli yrittänyt keskittyä siihen. Hakenut siitä muuta ajateltavaa. Mutta kun olot kotona olivat sitten alkaneet muuttua huonommiksi ja huonommiksi, koulu oli alkanut vajota taka-alalle. Hetkessä koulusta oli tullut vain pakonomaista, kotona olemisesta painajaista ja mistä tahansa muusta paikasta pakopaikka. Kotona äidin juominen oli nimittäin riistäytynyt nopeasti käsistä ja nainen oli alkanut purkaa pahaa oloaan lapsiinsa._

_Sisko oli joutunut äidin tulilinjalle, jolloin Proto oli joutunut aina rynnimään väliin. Palkkana siitä olivat olleet ainaiset mustelmat, naarmut ja sairaalakäynnit. Monet päivät hän oli joutunut jopa olemaan poissa koulusta kun hänen äitinsä oli hakannut hänet sairaalakuntoon. Sairaalassa ne oli kuitattu Proton oman huolimattomuuden ja harrastusten piikkiin. Ihan kuin Proto olisi tahallaan kaatuillut milloin missäkin. Tai edes harrastanut mitään. Poissaoloja oli kertynyt myös lintsaamisista, jotka olivat johtaneet suurempaan määrään väkivaltaa. Proto kun oli äidin mielestä alkanut tuottaa tälle vain pettymyksiä._

_Ei hän kuitenkaan ollut suostunut asiasta kenellekään kertomaan, koska hän ei ollut halunnut tunnustaa asioiden menneen niin huonoon jamaan. Hän oli silloin uskonut vakaasti siihen, että hänen äitinsä vielä toipuisi, jos hän vain jaksaisi ottaa kaiken tämän raivon ja surun vastaan. Hän oli ihan oikeasti halunnut uskoa siihen, että hän ei ollut lopullisesti menettänyt äitiään. Äiti oli kuitenkin aina ollut Protolle hyvin rakas._

_Koti oli kuitenkin Proton toiveista huolimatta alkanut pikkuhiljaa muuttua taistelutantereeksi. Pikkusisko oli onneksi pärjännyt sillä mitä oli, joten Proton ei ollut tarvinnut rajata ongelmaa itseään pidemmälle. Äidin lopullisen murtumisen seurauksena lapset jäivät kuitenkin ilman sitä huomiota, jonka olisivat tarvinneet ja se oli myös pakottanut Proton pikkusiskon kasvamaan aikuiseksi aivan liian aikaisin. Saadakseen pitää edes hiukan omasta vapaudestaan ja paetakseen kodin ahdistavuutta, Proto oli ajautunut porukkaan, joka ei ollut ollut mikään maailman paras valinta, vaikka hän ei ollut sitä siinä vaiheessa huomannutkaan._

_Porukkansa Proto oli tavannut osiksi koulussa ylemmiltä luokilta, osiksi koulun ulkopuolelta. Suurin osa niistä jätkistä oli ollut Protoa ainakin kolme vuotta vanhempia, ja menokin oli ollut sen mukaista. Kaikki oli aloitettu pienellä: poltettiin välituntisin tupakkaa koulun kulmalla, pidettiin pienimuotoisia bileitä vapaa-ajalla ja lintsattiin yhdessä jonkun kämpillä. Ensimmäiset kunnon perskännitkin Proto oli juonut siinä porukassa, eikä se ollut silloin tuntunut edes huonolta valinnalta. Alkoholi oli saanut unohtamaan kodin ongelmat, äidin juomisen ja oman pahan olon. Pian pulloon oli hukutettu myös itsetuhoiset ajatukset ja samalla oli yritetty pitää hauskaa. Aivan kuin ongelmat eivät olisi seuraavana aamuna palanneet hölmöilyn seurausten kera._

_Pian Proto oli siirtynyt porukkansa mukana hieman isompiin juttuihin. Kaikki oli alkanut vain harmittomalla näpistelyllä, jota oli tehty vain omaksi huviksi. Kun hupiin sitten oli liitetty myös hyöty, näpistely oli pian vaihtunut kunnon varastamiseen. Proton äiti oli siihenkin mennessä saanut jo kotiin lappuja, joissa varoiteltiin Proton käytöksestä. Yleensä jokaisesta sellaisesta oli saanut iskun kylkeen, mahaan, päähän. Jonnekkin, kunhan se oli vähentänyt äidin raivoa. Sanat olivat kuitenkin satuttaneet enemmän: "Miks helvetissä mulla on tollanen poika?! Ei susta oo mihinkää!"_

_Kun sitten yhdellä kerralla Proto oli jäänyt kiinni kassalla repussaan kymmenen tölkkiä kaljaa, hänet oli kiikutettu poliisiasemalle. Koska hän oli ollut alaikäinen, eikä vielä edes viittätoista, hän oli päässyt pois sakoilla ja rikosrekisterimerkinnällä. Kun äiti oli sitten saapunut poliisiasemalle noutamaan poikaansa, nainen oli näytellyt kaikkien edessä tyynen rauhallista ja järkevää. Kotona se kuori oli kuitenkin murtunut: Yhtäkkiä äidin kasvot olivat vääristyneet vihasta, nainen oli tarttunut keittiöveitseen ja huitaissut. Ei se haava ollut edes sattunut, koko Proton keho oli ollut äidin suusta ulos ryöppyävistä sanoista niin turta. Ja siitä kai se Proton elämän syöksykierre oli alkanut._

_Pahoinpideltyään poikaansa tarpeeksi, äiti oli lukinnut Proton tämän huoneeseen ja jättänyt sinne. Proto ei ollut saanut ruokaa pariin päivään, huoneessa olivat tuntuneet kaatuvan seinät päälle ja happi oli meinannut loppua. Jokainen sekunti siinä huoneessa oli ollut silkkaa piinaa, koska seinät, sänky ja ihan kaikki olivat muistuttaneet siitä 'helposta lapsuudesta', jonka Proto oli joutunut jättämään taakseen._

_Kolmannen päivän aamuna Proto oli noussut lopen uupuneena. Nukkuminen, jos sitä siksi pystyi edes kutsumaan, ei ollut auttanut väsymykseen yhtään. Väsymys oli aina ollut Proton kohdalla enemmän henkistä kuin fyysistä; hän oli ollut sisäisesti niin rasittunut, että tuntui ihmeelliseltä, että hän oli jaksanut edes nousta sängystä._

_Kun hän oli sitten harpponut huoneensa ovelle, ihan vain jotta voisi taas kokeilla ovea, vaikka se varmasti lukossa olisikin, hän oli huomannut oven olevankin auki. Kahva oli kääntynyt esteettä, ja Proto oli nähnyt pitkästä aikaa kaistaleen vapautta oven raosta. Tottakai hän oli ihmetellyt avonaista ovea, mutta hän oli kuitenkin hiippaillut hitaasti olkkariin ja sieltä keittiöön. Ensimmäisenä mielessä oli tietenkin ollut jääkaappi ja ruoka, mutta keittiössä odottava näky oli saanut sellaiset ajatukset katoamaan vikkelästi. Se näky oli nimittäin meinannut saada Proton oksentamaan loputkin mahansa sisällöstä keittiön matolle._

Lattialla oli maannut yksi keittiön tuoleista kyljellään. Se oli potkaistu kumoon ja lattialle oli levinnyt lasinsirpaleita rikkoutuneesta pullosta. Pullo oli varmaan pudonnut pöydältä potkaisun mukana. Proto muisti vieläkin, kuinka hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa oli ollut se, että _miksei hän ollut kuullut mitään?_ Miksei hän ollut kuullut tuolin kaatuvan tai pullon särkyvän? Sillä hän olisi ehkä voinut pelastaa äitinsä jos hän olisi kuullut. Ehkä oman pojan näkeminen olisi saanut sen naisen luopumaan suunnitelmastaan tai yrittämään vielä. Proto ei kuitenkaan koskaan päässyt sitä kysymään. Ei, kun sinä aamuna hänen äitinsä oli kirjattu itsemurhan tehneiden joukkoon. Siihen joukkoon, joka oli luopunut halustaan elää ja löytänyt sisäisen rauhan köyden jatkona.

Proto sulki silmänsä huokaisten ja näki taas kerran äitinsä tyhjyyteen tuijottavat silmät edessään. Naisen posket olivat olleet yhä kosteat kyynelistä ja huulet olivat kääntyneet heikkoon hymyyn. Hiukset oli sidottu laiskasti ponnarille, päällä oli ollut vanha ja kulahtanut kukkakuvioinen yömekko. Kädet olivat roikkuneet kylkiä vasten elottomina, iho oli jo ollut viilenemässä kuoleman viedessä ruumiista lämpöä. Proton äiti oli _tappanut itsensä_ ja jättänyt Proton ihan yksin. Äiti oli hylännyt hänet ja hänen siskonsa, ja löytänyt paremman paikan yksikseen. Proton sydäntä vihlaisi ja kädet puristuivat automaattisesti nyrkkiin. Kynnet kaivautuivat kämmeniin ja kipu syöksähti hermoja pitkin aivoihin. _Hengitä_ , Proto hoki mielessään. _Se on vaa muisto. Sä oot jo päässy sen yli._

_Se näky oli vihdoin murtanut Proton, murtanut tarkoin valetut muurit hänen sydämensä ympäriltä. Hän muisti hämärästi vain sen, kuinka hän oli alkanut huutaa pudotessaan polvilleen äidin jalkoihin. Sisko oli rynnännyt huoneestaan, kirkaissut tullessaan keittiöön ja rynnännyt sitten fiksuna soittamaan hätänumeroon. Kirkaisu oli kaikunut pitkään seinistä kuin näkymättömän lasin helinä. Hetken päästä asuntoon oli parveillut poliiseja ja ensiapuhenkilökuntaa, mutta siinä vaiheessa oli ollut jo liian myöhäistä. Kun Proton äiti oli sitten kärrätty pois ruumissäkissä, Proto ei ollut osannut kuin tuijottaa tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan._

_Äidin kuoleman jälkeen Proto oli vajonnut syvään masennukseen, koska yksi osa hänestä oli syyttänyt tapahtuneesta häntä itseään, yksi osa oli ollut äidille katkera tämän jätettyä heidät ja viimeinen täysin hukassa ilman ketään, joka olisi huolehtinut hänestä. Silloin itsetuhoisuus ja synkät ajatukset olivat nostaneet päätään hänen sisällään ja pian jokailtaisesta viiltelystä oli tullut ainoa keino selvitä päivästä toiseen. Kipu oli ollut todiste siitä, että Proto oli yhä elänyt. Joskus hän oli tosin toivonut kuolemaa, yrittänytkin sitä muutaman kerran, mutta mikään ei ollut tuntunut oikealta. Ihan kuin edes kuolema ei olisi tuonut rauhaa._

_Retris oli löytänyt Proton kerran koulun vessasta. Se oli ollut yksi niistä harvoista päivistä kun Proto oli ylipäätään edes vaivautunut kouluun. Suurimman osan päivistä hän oli nimittäin istunut kotona tuijottamassa pimeää huonettaan, hukkumassa omaan sisäiseen tyhjyyteensä. Sinä päivänä hän oli kuitenkin ollut koulussa. Ja päätynyt vessaan viiltelemään._

_Vessan ovi oli kolahtanut, ja saanut Proton hätkähtämään. Vessaan oli kävellyt lyhyt, punatukkainen poika, jonka suuret, ruskean vihreät silmät olivat täyttyneet välittömästi huolesta, kun tämä oli nähnyt Proton terä käsivarren ihoa vasten valmiina viiltämään. Proton yllätykseksi hän ei ollut kuitenkaan halunnut pojan lähtevän, vaan oli nolostunut ja sujauttanut terän piiloon. Yhtäkkiä viiltely oli tuntunut typerältä ja turhalta, suorastaan heikkouden merkiltä. Arvet käsivarsissa olivat saaneet hänet häpeämään itseään, vaikka yleensä hän vähät välitti niistä. Iho oli tuntunut olevan kuin tulessa kun pojan silmät olivat tutkineet häntä päästä varpaisiin._

_"Sulla on kauniit kädet", poika oli sanonut hiljaa ovelta. "Miks sä haluut tuhota ne?"_ Silloin nuo sanat olivat tuntuneet Protosta typeriltä, ihan kuin jostain kirjasta repäistyiltä. Myöhemmin Proto oli kuitenkin ymmärtänyt, että juuri sillä hetkellä hän oli varmaan rakastunut Retrikseen. Juuri niiden sanojen takia. Koska ne sanat olivat saaneet hänet ymmärtämään, että hän tuhosi omaa kehoaan, jotta olisi voinut tuhota muistot mielestään ja tuskan sisältään. Hän teki itselleen sitä samaa, jota hänen äitinsä oli tehnyt, ja jonka hän oli niin raivoisasti halunnut loppuvan.

_Sen jälkeen Proto ja Retris olivat vain jotenkin ajautuneet yhteen. Proto oli nimittäin tajunnut tuntevansa Retristä kohtaan outoa läheisyyttä, aivan kuin hän olisi tuntenut pojan jo vuosia. Sen takia hän oli uskonut Retrikselle kaikki salaisuutensa: kertonut perheestään, itsestään ja tunteistaan. Kertonut siitä tyhjiöstä, joka hänen sisällään oli ollut ja joka oli kasvanut jokaisen menetetyn ihmisen myötä. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän oli myöntänyt ääneen kaiken sen, minkä oli mielessään tiennyt jo pitkään. Ääneen sanottuna siitä todellisuudesta oli tullut vain entistä todellisempaa. Ja se oli meinannut murtaa Proton uudelleen._

_Retris oli kuitenkin taistellut Proton rinnalla ja auttanut tätä nousemaan taas jaloilleen. Pimeys oli hitaasti alkanut näyttää vähemmän mustalta ja ajatukset tuntua vähemmän raskailta. Yläasteen loppuun mennessä kaikki oli tuntunut jo kaukaiselta, mikä oli ollut suoranainen ihme. Proto ei ollut kuitenkaan kaivannut ihmettä, vain Retriksen. Siinä miehessä oli ollut ihmettä riittämiin. Koska silloin jo Betansa löytänyt mies oli osannut löytää tiensä Proton sotkeutuneiden tunteiden keskelle ja tehdä niistä selkeitä, kirkkaita. Tehdä niistä murtuneiden ja mustuneiden sijaan kauniita ja vahvistavia. Siihen Proto ei olisi itsekseen kyennyt, koska hänellä oli aina ollut liikaa taipumusta pessimismiin._

_Kun he olivat sitten alkaneet seurustella toden teolla pitkän ja epävirallisen säätämisen jälkeen ja jatkaneet yhdessä matkaa amikseen, Protosta oli tuntunut siltä, että hän oli vihdoin jättänyt sen kaiken taakseen. Retris oli ollut hänen tulevaisuutensa ja hän oli laskenut kaiken sen varaan. Koska hän oli tiennyt, että he olisivat ikuisesti yhdessä. Niin vahva heidän välisensä side oli alusta asti ollut. Ja amiksessa Proto oli vihdoin päässyt taas kiinni normaaliin elämään: opiskelu oli otettu vihdoin tosissaan ja oikeita ystäviäkin oli löytynyt._

_He olivat ensimmäisenä vuonna Retriksen kanssa tutustuneet ensin Fisuun ja Zappikseen, ja sitten Rauskiin ja Keimoon. Silloin he olivat tunteneet löytäneensä paikkansa. Zappis oli ollut Proton mielestä alusta asti jotenkin helppoa seuraa, Fisu oli tuonut mukanaan ripauksen huolettomuutta, jota Keimo oli tasapainottanut ja Proto oli ollut jotenkin tyytyväinen siihen tapaan, millä Rauski oli kolahtanut Retrikseen. Retris oli löytänyt itselleen 'kaltaisensa', jonkun, jonka jopa Proto pystyi hyväksymään. Koska tottakai mustasukkaisuus oli aina ollut enemmän tai vähemmän läsnä. Ihan vain senkin takia, että Proto oli tiennyt, ettei pärjäisi ilman Retristä._

_Toisen vuoden alussa Proto oli löytänyt Alfansa siinä missä muutkin jätkät. Yhtäkkiä lauma oli tuntunut olevan kasassa ja ilmassa oli ollut niin paljon tunteita, että hirvitti. Silloin myös kaikki se epävarmuus susien sopimisesta yhteen oli alkanut. Mutta silloin oli purtu hammasta, uskottu, luotettu toiseen ja vannottu rakkautta. Retris ja Proto olivat olleet erottamattomat, onnelliset yhdessä ja muiden jätkien silmissä täydelliset toisilleen. Pintaa syvemmällä oli kuitenkin ollut piilossa pommi, joka voisi räjähtää millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Ja nyt se oli viimein räjähtänyt ja murskannut mennessään sydämiä._

Proto käänsi tyhjän katseensa ikkunaan ja tuijotti kerrostalojen tiiliseiniä. Muistot jatkoivat pyörimistä hänen päässään ja tylsän tuttu jää virtasi suoniin. Jää merkitsi surua ja tuskaa, sisäistä mustuutta, joka otti taas valtaa. Niin kävi aina kun Retris lähti. Ja jos se mies oli nyt lähtenyt lopullisesti niin -. _Ei, mä en salli sitä_ , Proto ajatteli ja hänen sisällään liekki leimahti. _Mä saan Retriksen takasin. Mä korjaan tän._

Proto pongahti ylös sohvalta, hoippui eteiseen ja tarttui takkiinsa. Pian sen jälkeen hän ryntäsi jo ulos kämpästä ja kadulle. Hän oli pari tuntia myöhässä, mutta ei kai Retris kovin kauas ollut voinut lähteä? Ei sillä jätkällä ollut edes rahaa mukanaan. Toisaalta Protolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, mihin mies olisi voinut mennä. Baariin? Jonkun muun jätkän luokse? _Tuski ainakaa Zappiksen ja Rauskin luokse_ , Proto ajatteli järkevästi. _Vaik se varmaa kyl haluiski. Rauskilleha se ois menossa puhumaa, jos vois._

Kaupunki ympärillä tuntui yllättäen kamalan suurelta kun ajatteli, että sieltä pitäisi löytää yksi ihminen, eikä tiennyt yhtään missä se ihminen olisi. Proto kuitenkin vain puri hammasta ja sukelsi kerrostalojen keskelle katse sinkoillen oikealle ja vasemmalle. Alfa hänen sisällään ulisi hiljaa, koitti kutsua kumppaniaan ja hahmottaa sen olinpaikkaa. 

Proto tuhlasi etsimiseen koko päivän. Hän soitti Fisulle ja Keimolle ja kyseli näiltä Retriksestä, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut kuullut miehestä mitään. Jossain vaiheessa hän kävi huoltsikalla syömässä, mutta ruoka ei tuntunut menevän alas, joten miksi turhaa pakottaa. Nälkä kai lähti, mutta huoli jatkoi Proton rinnan nakertamista. Entä jos Retrikselle oli käynyt jotain? Tai mikä pahempaa, jos mies oli tehnyt itselleen jotain? _Ei se tekis nii_ , Proto vakuutteli mielessään kääntyessään taas uudesta kadunkulmasta. _Se tietää, mitä se tekis mulle. Ei se pystys._ Ajatukset olivat kuitenkin laiha lohtu. Ainakin silloin kun pieni ääni Proton pään sisällä totesi hiljaa, että itsemurhahan olisikin oiva tapa Retrikselle kostaa. Koska mies _todellakin_ tietäisi, millaiseen tilaan se Proton ajaisi.

Illan pimentyessä alkoi sataa. Vettä tuli kaatamalla, ja Proto seisoi varmaan tunnin erään kaupan katoksessa odottamassa sateen loppumista. Kun alkoi kuitenkin tuntua siltä, että veden tulo ei hetkeen lakkaisi, Proto veti takkinsa vetoketjun päättäväisesti kiinni ja tunki pitkät hiuksensa hupun alle. Kyllä hän varmaan kotiin asti kestäisi. Ja saisihan kotona vaihdettua vaatteet. Pahalta tuntui vain jättää Retris löytämättä. Entä jos mies olikin jossain sadetta pitämässä, jossain ihan nurkan takana? _Tai on se voinu mennä kotiinki. Ehkä._

Proto astui sateeseen, ja vesi kasteli takin muutamassa minuutissa läpimäräksi. Kylmä tuuli puhalsi sen jälkeen suoraan takista läpi ja pureutui luihin ja ytimiin. Hetken päästä Proton hampaat kalisivat kylmästä ja sormet olivat kohmeessa. Vettä tippui hupun reunalta kasvoille ja lensi silmiin, valui leualta kaulalle ja siitä paidan sisään. Hän olisi varmaan kalsareitaankin myöten märkä kun pääsisi kotiin. Eikä siellä välttämättä edes olisi ketään, jolloin hän saisi luvan rypeä itsesäälissä. Sen tulevaisuuden valossa hän ei varmaan jaksaisi vaivautua vaihtamaan niitä vaatteita. Tai siis, kuka välittäisi siitä, oliko hänellä kuivat vaatteet vai ei? Vähän ajan päästä kylmyys ei nimittäin enää edes tuntuisi. 

Proto kääntyi puiston jälkeen oikealle väistellen samalla vesilätäköitä. Muutaman minuutin jälkeen hän pujahti kerrostalojen väliin tutulle oikopolulle. Niillä pimeillä ja mutkikkailla kujilla oli hallussaan monia muistoja: ne monet illat kun Proton ja Retriksen 'viaton' silmäpeli baarissa oli muuttunut joksikin intohimoiseksi. Ne illat kun oli sovittu riitoja. Monet lämpimät katseet, vielä useammat suudelmat ja paljon muuta. Niillä kujilla oli aina tapahtunut, koska oltiin oltu menossa kotiin päin. 

Proto huokaisi, työnsi kohmeiset kätensä märän takin taskuihin ja katseli jalkoihinsa. Sade valui ympärillä leveinä puroina katua alaspäin. Alfa Proton sisällä murahti kyllästyneesti, mutta kohotti sitten korvansa pystyyn huomatessaan jotain. Proto mutristi sille suutaan, mutta kohotti lopulta katseensa. 

Muutaman metrin päässä kujalla istui joku. Tumma hahmo oli käpertynyt pieneksi ja näytti tärisevän heikosti. Hahmon vaatteet olivat vedestä märät, hiukset olivat liimautuneet päänahkaan ja olento näytti kertakaikkiaan surkealta. Proton ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut kuin kerran vilkaista tuttuja punaisia hiuksia ennen kuin hän jo tunnisti hahmon. Alfa ulvahti innostuneesti, mikä sai hahmon kääntämään katseensa. "Proto?" kuului heikko kuiskaus. Ja sillä hetkellä Proton olisi tehnyt mieli vajota polvilleen, alkaa anoa anteeksiantoa, syytellä itseään. Ääni oli nimittäin tuskasta paksu, itkusta särkynyt ja värisi kylmästä. Se iski sydämeen kipeämmin kuin veitsi.

"Hyvä luoja, mitä sä täällä teet?" Proto mutisi, käveli lähemmäs Betaansa ja kyykistyi sitten tämän viereen. Retris pyyhki märällä kädellä kasvojaan. "Mä... En mä tiiä. Mä en vaa tienny, minne mennä. Joten jäin tähän", Retris vastasi ja nikotteli. Vaikka ulospäin Retris näytti murtuneelta, Proto pystyi yhä aistimaan sisällä palavan vihan. Beta ei ollut antanut hänelle anteeksi, eikä ollut unohtanut. Sen sijaan jotain muuta oli täytynyt tapahtua.

"Mikä on? Onks jotai tapahtunu?" Proto kysyi ja nosti samalla Retriksen pystyyn. Retris vilkaisi Protoa murhaavasti, ja Proto ehti aistia jo sarkastisen vastauksen tekevän tuloaan, kun jatkoi: "Mä tiiän varsin hyvin, mitä _mä_ oon tehny. Ei tarvii muistuttaa. Mut joku muu on saanu sut jäämää tänne tähän helvetin kaatosateesee. Joten kerro." Retriksen silmät tulvahtivat välittömästi täyteen kyyneliä ja tämä räpytteli villisti. Sitten mies veti syvään henkeä ja kuiskasi: "Rauski on joutunu onnettomuutee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensinnäkin: Anteeksi, että tässä on kestänyt niin _tuhottoman_ kauan. Mulla ei oo siihen mitään hyvää tekosyytä, joten se on tällä selvä.  
>  Ja sitten toiseksi: Tää teksti tuntuu junnaavan paikallaan jossain vaiheissa. Joku siitä varmaan sanookin, ehkä. Mut mä sanon jo valmiiks: Jos tunteet on jotain rakkauteen verrattavaa, niin silloin ne tunteet junnaa paikallaan tällasessa tilanteessa. Joten uskokaa tai älkää, mä oon ite tyytyväinen tähän ;)
> 
> (Btw. Jos haluatte jonkun biisin mukaan, niin ottakaa alkua varten tämä: [PMMP - Joutsenet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQY0bfB8UaY))

Käsi puristi rystyset valkeina viltin kulmaa, jota Retris yritti parhaansa mukaan kietoa ympärilleen. Toisessa kädessä keikkui höyryävän kuuma kahvikuppi, jonka sisältöön Retris ei ollut ehtinyt vielä edes koskea. Tumma litku kupissa näytti nimittäin kaikkea muuta kuin houkuttelevalta. 

Retris niiskaisi kun kylmät väreet kulkivat vartaloa pitkin. Hiuksista tippui yhä vettä pieninä pisaroina viltin päälle, vaikka he olivat Proton kanssa palanneet kotiin jo aikaa sitten. Retris vilkaisi olkansa yli keittiöön ja huomasi Proton paidan selkämyksen. Mies ei ollut vieläkään vaihtanut läpimärkiä vaatteitaan kuiviin ja paita oli siksi liimautunut miehen ihoon kiinni. 

Retris käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois posket punaisina. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa Protolle, että menisi nyt helvetissä vaihtamaan ne vaatteensa ennen kuin vilustuu ja jotta ei näyttäisi siltä, että kävelee ympäri kämppää puolialasti, mutta jokin esti häntä. Ehkä se oli se tosiasia, että hän tunsi yhä olonsa äärettömän petetyksi. Eikä sen tunteen rinnalla Proton vilustuminen tuntunut missään. _Saakoot vaik keuhkokuumee, mulle iha sama._

Proto kolautti keittiön kaapin oven kiinni ja ilmestyi hetken päästä Retriksen viereen. Retris käänsi itsepintaisesti katseensa kahvikuppiinsa, kieltäytyi katsomasta Alfaansa silmiin. Sydän tykytti korvissa kuin rumpu. Nyt kun järkytys oli hitaasti laimennut, tilalle oli noussut vaivaantuneisuus. Retris ei enää tiennyt, miten päin hänen olisi pitänyt Proton seurassa olla. Koska hän ei todellakaan ollut valmis antamaan anteeksi miehelle.

"Kyl Rauski selvii", Proto mutisi Retriksen vieressä ja lysähti sitten nojatuoliin. Retris nyökkäsi pienesti katse yhä kahvikupissaan. Kahvi heilahti kupissa käden liikkeen mukana puolelta toiselle, kun Retris vihdoin laski kupin pöydälle eteensä ja kietoutui tiiviimmin viltin lämpöön. 

Kun Zappis oli soittanut hänelle, Retris ei ollut osannut vastata mitään. Proton pettäminen oli ollut kuin isku vasten kasvoja, mutta tieto parhaan ystävän tilasta oli ollut kuin potku mahaan. Yhtäkkiä Retris ei ollut meinannut saada happea. Varsinkin kun Zappiksen ääni oli ollut kyyneleistä paksu ja tukahtunut tämän selittäessä, että Rauskin tila oli vakava. Että tämä ei välttämättä selviäisi. Että Rauski voisi _kuolla_. Vaikka Zappis ei toki ollut sitä sanonut ääneen. Ihan kuin se mies olisi siihen kyennyt kun kyseessä oli kuitenkin tämän oma Omega.

Zappis ei ollut suostunut kertomaan sen enempää. Ei mitään siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut, miksi, missä ja milloin. Ei yhtään mitään. Alfa oli vain todennut, että: "Rauski kertoo sitte ite ku herää." Ihan kuin Zappis olisi voinut olla heräämisestä yhtään varma. Sen jälkeen Zappis oli katkaissut puhelun ja Retris oli vajonnut seinän viereen puhelintaan kädessään puristaen. Koko elämä oli tuntunut valahtavan sormien välistä päälle satavan veden tavoin. 

Hän oli nimittäin ollut matkalla jonnekin, missä pääsisi sateelta suojaan ennen kuin puhelu oli tullut. Mutta yhtäkkiä sade oli tuntunut enää vain kylmältä ja seinä selän takana ainoalta pysyvältä asialta. Selkää pitkin valunut kylmyys oli turruttanut sisällä riehuvaa tuskaa ja järkytystä. Sitä tunteiden myrskyä, jonka vain yksi puhelu oli saanut aikaan.

Retris pyyhki kyyneliä poskiltaan. Niitä oli valunut hänen silmistään taukoamatta siitä asti kun hän oli lähtenyt Proton ja hänen riidan jälkeen ulos kämpästä. Kujalla istuessa ne olivat sekoittuneet sateeseen, mutta suolainen maku oli jäänyt. Nyt sitä makuakaan ei enää huomannut ja silmiä särki. Ohimoiden takana tykytti päänsärky, joka tuli kun itki liikaa. Retriksen olisi kuitenkin tehnyt mieli ennemmin huutaa ääneen kuin vuodattaa hiljaisia kyyneleitään. Hän oli aina ollut surunsa ja raivonsa kanssa ennemmin raju ja holtiton kuin hiljainen. Silloin kun hänellä oli paha olla, sen kuuli ja huomasi. Nyt siitä sisäisestä palosta ei ollut mitään jäljellä.

Proto kyykistyi yllättäen Retriksen eteen lattialle ja sai tämän hätkähtämään. Retris ei ollut edes huomannut miehen liikkuvan. Alfan samean ruskeat silmät olivat huolesta harmaat. "Mä oon niin pahoillani", mies kuiskasi ja puristi toisella kädellään Retriksen polvea. "Mä en tiedä, miks mä ikinä haluisin tehä sulle niin. Mun ei ollu koskaa tarkotus. Uskotko?" Retris tuijotti Protoa silmiin muutaman sekunnin, kunnes avasi suunsa ja vastasi: "En mä enää tiiä, voiks mä luottaa suhun." Sanoissa ei ollut enää ripaustakaan vihamielisyyttä. Ne olivat vain tylsällä äänensävyllä ääneen lausuttu totuus.

Proton hiukset karkasivat korvan takaa ja putosivat miehen kasvoille. Retris nosti hellästi Proton käden polveltaan ja laski sen sohvalle. Hän ei juuri nyt kaivannut minkäänlaista fyysistä kontaktia. "Mä en enää tiiä yhtää mitää.." Retris kuiskasi enemmän itselleen kuin Protolle. Proto kuitenkin nousi ylös, ravasi hetken aikaa ympyrää ja pysähtyi sitten sohvapöydän toiselle puolelle. 

Miehen kasvoille muotoutui ilme, joka oli jotain päättäväisyyden ja anovan väliltä. "Mä en ikinä vaihtas sua pois, Retris. En ikinä. Sä oot mulle ihan kaikki, koska ilman sua mä en olis enää tässä", Proto aloitti hiljaa ja jokin Retriksen sisällä vääntyi. Hän tiesi kyllä; Niin helvetin hyvin, että sattui. Mutta Protohan se oli tässä itse ne asiansa sotkenut. "Ja mä vihaan itteeni sen takia, et mä vaan aina satutan sua ja oon kaatamas lisää paskaa sun niskaas. Mut mä ihan oikeesti rakastan sua, enkä sen takii haluu päästää sua menemää. Mä haluun yhä olla sun kanssas ja mä lupaan, et mitää tällasta ei enää ikinä tapahdu. Mä vaik.. Vaik tapan itteni mieluummi", Proto jatkoi ja katse miehen silmissä muuttui niin pelottavan varmaksi, että Retris tiesi miehen olevan oikeasti tosissaan valansa kanssa. "Retris, pliis. Yritetää vielä."

Retris puristi silmänsä kiinni ja kuunteli hetken aikaa omaa rahisevaa hengitystään. Proto yritti taas luikerrella vapaaksi syyllisyydestään vuodattamalla suustaan kauniita sanoja. Ne olivat riittäneet Retriksen vakuuttamiseen niin älyttömän monta kertaa. Nyt niissä ei kuitenkaan ollut minkäänlaista syvyyttä. Tai sitten Retris ei enää pystynyt kuulemaan sitä. "Mä en osaa sanoo sulle mitää", Retris kuiskasi ja avasi silmänsä. Lisää kyyneliä valui poskille ja tipahteli syliin. Rintaa pisteli kylmä yksinäisyyden tunne, jota Retris pelkäsi. Hänen pahin pelkonsa, yksin jääminen, oli käymässä toteen. Mutta ei hän voinut antaa jonkun rikkoa häntä uudelleen ja uudelleen vain, koska hän pelkäsi hylätyksi tulemista.

"Anna mun olla yksin", Retris huokaisi ja katsahti Protoon anovasti. Hän tarvitsi aikaa ajatella, eikä Alfan läheisyys auttanut siinä yhtään. Proto rypisti hänelle kulmiaan, oli astumassa lähemmäs ja Retris vaistosi jo Alfan itsepintaisuuden nousevan miehen sisältä, mutta hän painoi sen takaisin. Tarttui Proton tunteisiin, vangitsi ne verkkoon ja työnsi takaisin. Rauhoitti Alfan nopeammin kuin mies ehti edes itse huomata omia tunteitaan. Koska Retris ei juuri nyt kestänyt yhtäkään itsepäistä vastalausetta. 

Proto pudisteli pettynesti päätään, mumisi mennessään jotain ja katosi sitten ulko-ovesta pimeyteen. Onneksi sentään sade oli lakannut. Retris taas veti viltin harteilleen, nousi sohvalta ja tassutteli makkariin. Kahvikuppi jäi täytenä sohvapöydän kulmalle, kun Beta veti oven kiinni perässään ja sulkeutui huoneeseen ajatuksineen.

 

************************

 

Proto potkaisi turhautuneena pikkukiviä ja kuunteli niiden rapinaa asvaltilla. Hänen koko suunnitelmansa oli levinnyt käsiin, räjähtänyt hänen omille kasvoilleen. Retris oli näyttänyt järkyttyneenä ja eksyneenä niin helposti lähestyttävältä, että oli ollut silti pakko kokeilla. Proto oli joutunut kuitenkin pettymään pahasti: Retristä ei ollut enää polttanut viha, mutta tylsän kalsea pettymys oli tuntunut vielä pahemmalta. Ja se, kun Retris oli sanonut, että ei enää tiennyt mitään. Että hänellä ei ollut Protolle enää mitään sanottavaa.

Ne sanat olivat uponneet kuin piikki Proton lihaan ja pistelivät siellä edelleen. Suussa maistui happamalle ja hartioita särki. Ihan kuin Proto olisi kantanut koko maailmaa harteillaan. _Eipä kauaa se maailma pystyssä kestäs_ , Proto ajatteli ja tuhahti. _Ku en saa pidettyy pystys ees yhtä parisuhdetta._

Hän oli kuljeksinut koko yön ympäri kaupunkia. Autioituneilla kaduilla ei ollut puhaltanut kuin tuuli, joka oli heittänyt hiukset sekaisin ja saanut Proton upottamaan kädet syvemmälle takin taskuihin. Joskus kymmenen aikoihin oli tullut puhelu, joka oli herättänyt Proton eräänlaisesta horteesta. Tai ennemminkin havahduttanut aivohalvauksen saaneen potilaan koomasta. 

Puhelu oli tullut Zappikselta, sairaalasta, ja mies oli käskenyt Protoa tuomaan Retriksen seuraavana päivänä katsomaan Rauskia. "Ei se viel herää, mut nyt se ei ainakaa... _kuole_ ", Zappis oli sanonut ja kuulostanut äärettömän huojentuneelta. Miehen ääni oli kuitenkin värissyt ja melkein särkynyt sanan 'kuole' kohdalla. Proto ei siksi ollut uskaltanut kuin myöntyä. Hän ei ollut alkanut vaivaamaan Zappista hänen ja Retriksen ongelmilla, ei ollut puhunut mitään siitä, että Retris ei välttämättä lähtisi hänen kanssaan mihinkään. Oli vain sanonut tuovansa Retriksen ja sillä hyvä. Ja nyt, nyt hän oli matkalla heidän kämpilleen kuulemaan tuomiotaan.

Proto rapisteli hetken aikaa lukon kimpussa ja livahti sitten tuttuun eteiseen. Asunnossa oli hiljaista, mutta ilmassa leijui Betan tuttu tuoksu. Proton Alfa uikutti hiljaa ikävissään; se ei ollut tottunut olemaan erossa Betastaan. Proto painoi hetkeksi aikaa kädet silmilleen ja hieroi otsaansa. Ajatukset virtasivat eteenpäin, kävivät läpi aikaisemmat keskustelut Retriksen kanssa ja huomauttelivat ilkeästi hänen tekemistään virheistä. Ihan kuin niitä nyt enää olisi päässyt korjaamaan. 

Sitten Proto potkaisi kengät eteisen matolle ja lähti kohti makkarin ovea. Hän jätti takin päälleen, koska lähtisi kuitenkin ihan kohta. Vaikka Retris ei lähtisi hänen mukaansa, hän lähtisi silti. Ihan vain sen takia, että Beta ei varmaankaan haluaisi hänen jäävän. Eikä hänellä tällä hetkellä ollut oikeutta jäädä ja pakottaa Betaansa puhumaan ja käymään asioita läpi.

Makkarin ovi narahti hiljaa auki, ja Proto sipsutteli sukkasillaan sisään. Retris nukkui keskellä parisänkyä hiukset pörrössä ja huulet hiukan raollaan. Miehen ripset levittäytyivät poskille kuin viuhkat ja vaalea iho oikein huusi kosketusta. Proto joutui puremaan kieltään, jotta olisi pitänyt kätensä kurissa, estänyt sitä koskettamasta punaisia hiuksia. Alfan rinnasta pääsi kuitenkin tyytyväinen murina, eikä susi meinannut pysyä aloillaan. Hetken päästä se livahti Proton otteesta ja sukelsi Betansa vierelle. Se havahdutti Retriksen ja Proton olisi tehnyt mieli lyödä itseään. _Että tää tilan antamine toimii hyvi, helvetti sentää._

Proton rintaa kirpaisi nähdä Retriksen katseessa hetken aikaa sitä tuttuakin tutumpaa lämpöä kun vihreät silmät värähtelivät auki. Miehen aivot heräsivät vasta parin sekunnin viiveellä, tunnistivat sitten Proton ja kylmä inho välähti katseessa. "Mähä käskin sua jättää mut rauhaa", Retris murahti ja nousi sängyn toisella puolella seisomaan. Miehen silmät siristyivät ja tämä veti nopeasti vaatteet päälleen. Proto veti sormensa hiustensa läpi ja puuskahti. "En mä tullu tänne itteeni tyrkyttää", Proto mutisi vaivautuneesti. Helvetti, että Retriksen piti tehdä tästä vaikeaa. "Zappis pyys mua tuomaa sut sairaalalle."

Retriksen silmät suurenivat ja katseeseen ilmestyi innostunut loiste. Viha ja inho katosivat kuin eivät siellä koskaan olisi olleetkaan. "Onks Rauski heränny?" Beta kysyi ja Proto pystyi melkein näkemään, kuinka susi heilutti innosta häntäänsä. Proto pudisti hitaasti päätään, vältti katsomasta Retristä silmiin, mutta vastasi: "Ei se vielä. Zappis kuiteski pyys tuomaa sut. Et jos sä vaa haluut, niin voin viedä sut?" Retriksen into lopahti, mutta mies nyökkäsi silti. "Mut sä pidät sutes kurissa. Mä en haluu, et se tunkee iholle", Retris murisi, väläytti irvistäessään hampaitaan, ja Proto nosti kätensä alistuneesti ilmaan. Sitten Alfa kiepahti ympäri ja poistui makkarista.

Hetken päästä Retris tuli perässä täysin pukeutuneena. Jäätävä tunnelma tuntui laskevan huoneen lämpötilan pakkasen puolelle. Beta murisi uhkaavasti Protolle Retriksen kävellessä ohi, teki päivän selväksi, että askeltakaan lähemmäksi ei kannattaisi tulla. Ei sillä, että Proton olisi oikeasti sillä hetkellä tehnyt mieli änkeä Retrikseen kiinni ja pakottaa mies puhumaan. Se taktiikka ei ollut toiminut. Proto osasi kyllä myöntää tappionsa kun kohtasi sellaisen. Mutta koko sotaa ei oltu vielä hävitty, siitä hän oli varma. 

Kaksikko käveli hiljaisuuden vallitessa ulos ja istuivat yhdessä Proton autoon. Retris käänsi katseensa välittömästi oman puolensa ikkunaan, sulki Proton täydellisesti ulkopuolelle ihan kuin olisi nostanut heidän välilleen seinän. Protosta tuntui kamalan hylätyltä kun Retris olikin yhtäkkiä tuhannen kilometrin päässä, vaikka istui vain viereisellä nahkaistuimella. Hiljaisuus muuttui painostavaksi, mutta kun Proto yritti vaivaantuneesti avata keskustelun, Retris vain mulkaisi häntä ja kääntyi takaisin kohti ikkunaa. Proto pystyi melkein lukemaan Retriksen takaraivossa sanat: "Pidä se turpas kiinni." Proto kunnioitti alistuneesti toivetta, käynnisti auton ja lähti ajamaan. 

Proton ajaessa hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat. Ne pyörivät ympyrää, josta ei tuntunut olevan minkäänlaista ulospääsyä. Olisi tehnyt mieli avata radio, ihan vain sen takia, että olisi saanut muuta ajateltavaa, mutta autoon ei tuntunut mahtuvan ylimääräistä meteliä. Hiljaisuus puristui vasten ikkunoita, hiersi Proton rintaa ja kuristi kurkussa. Kädet puristuivat ohjauspyörän ympärille niin, että rystyset muuttuivat valkeiksi. Kämmenet hikosivat ja vähän ajan päästä ne alkoivat lipsua liukkaalla nahalla jokaisessa kurvissa. Proto puri huultaan, ettei olisi alkanut naputtaa peukaloillaan päässään kaikuvaa tahtia. 

Kun he sitten vihdoin pysäköivät sairaalan pihaan, Retris ponkaisi autosta ja oli jo melkein rakennuksen pääovilla ennen kuin Proto ehti saada edes auton ovia lukkoon. Retris tuntui juoksevan karkuun, koittavan pitää Proton poissa näkökentästään. Proto huokaisi, harppoi Betansa perään ja tupsahti sitten sairaalan keltaiseksi maalattuun käytävään. _Just. Onpa taas niin vitun terveen näkönen paikka._

Protolla oli nimittäin ihan tarpeeksi omia kokemuksiaan sairaalasta. Rankka ja väkivaltainen menneisyys oli varmistanut sen. Ja yhä desifiointiaineen tuoksu nosti oksennuksen maun suuhun, muistutti haavoista ja ruhjeista, niistä illoista kun oli ollut niin helvetin yksin, että ei ollut meinannut jaksaa edes hengittää. Proton kädet puristuivat automaattisesti nyrkkiin, kun kädet alkoivat täristä. Retris vilkaisi häneen huolestuneesti, mikä yllätti Proton. Ei hänen Betansa kuitenkaan vielä ollut unohtanut. Ei, se vain esitti välinpitämätöntä.

Retris näytti kuitenkin muistavan roolinsa tässä näytelmässä ja käänsi katseensa samantien pois. Sitten Beta käveli varmoin askelin kohti vastaanottotiskiä aivan kuin sanoakseen: "Mä en pelkää sairaaloita kuten sä." Proton oli pakko virnistää miehen selälle. Retris osasi olla aina yhtä ihanan itsepäinen. Sen avulla Protokin oli jaksanut päivästä toiseen; Retriksen itsepäisellä varmuudella siitä, että _aina_ oli jotain, minkä takia kannatti jatkaa eteenpäin.

Proto hymähti, tunki kädet taskuihin ja lähti harppomaan sairaalan käytävää eteenpäin. Retris ryntäsi kohta perään, kiirehti ohi ja mutisi matkalla: "Huone 137..." Proto seurasi ympäriinsä säntäilevää Betaa rauhallisen oloisena. Ulkoinen tyyneys oli kuitenki helposti esitettävissä. Kun koko elämänsä ajan oli ollut sisäisesti yksi suuri sotku, oli oppinut piilottamaan sen muilta. Vaikka se sotku ei niin yhtään selkeytynyt, ainakaan ei saanut ohikulkijoilta outoja katseita. Toisinaan se tosin turhautti; silläkin hetkellä kun olisi tehnyt mieli karjua Betan perään, että antaisi nyt hänelle edes mahdollisuuden selittää. _Helvetin itsepäisyys ja ylpeys. Mikä vittu niissä taas on niin hienoo?_

Kun oikean huoneen ovi löytyi, Retris jähmettyi sen eteen sen sijaan, että olisi heti rynnännyt sisään. Proto katsoi tätä kulma koholla pysähtyessään lupaamansa välimatkan päähän. "Mikä on?" Proto kysyi lopulta kun Retris ei vieläkään liikkunut. Yhtäkkiä Beta alkoi täristä, miehen silmät muuttuivat kauhusta suuriksi ja huulilta purkautui heikko ulina. Proton vatsaa kouraisi ja hän laski kämmenensä Retriksen säpsähdyksestä huolimatta rauhoittavasti tämän olkapäälle. Proto vilkaisi ovea ja antoi sutensa haistella ilmaa.

Hän tunnisti huoneessa Rauskin ja Zappiksen sudet, mutta niissä ei ollut mitään outoa. Zappiksen Alfa oli levoton ja huolestunut, ravasi huoneessa kehää kuin järkensä menettänyt. Rauskin susi tuoksui pelolle ja verelle, mutta nukkui muuten rauhallisesti. Miksi Retris oli yhtäkkiä niin kauhuissaan? "Kerro ny helvetti", Proto vetosi ja ravisteli Retristä hellästi. Pelko kipristeli sormenpäissä ja sai sykkeen nousemaan. 

Hetken aikaa Retris näytti keräävän ajatuksiaan, etsi sanoja suuhunsa. Sitten Beta kuiskasi: "Zappis... Se on iha romuna. Et sä sitä pysty tuntemaa, mut... Se syyttää tästä kaikesta itteensä; pelkää, suree ja vihaa samaa aikaa. Se käyttäytyy ku Rauski ois sittenki kuollu. Tai ainaki susi käyttäytyy nii." Proton ote Betan olasta kiristyi kun hän tunsi myötätunnon aallon ystäväänsä kohtaan. Zappis oli jätkistä Retriksen lisäksi ainut, joka tiesi hänen menneisyydestään ja siksi he kaksi olivat kasvaneet ajan kuluessa aika läheisiksi. Heidän kahden oli ollut vain aina niin helppo puhua kaikesta suoraan ja enempiä kiertelemättä. Kalsean ja kylmän totuuden saattoi heittää toiselle päin naamaa sen enempiä ajattelematta. Ja silti toinen otti sen varmoin ottein vastaan. 

Retriksen pelokkaat silmät harhailivat ympäriinsä käytävän seinillä ja kohtasivat lopulta Proton katseen. "Mä puhun Zappiksen kanssa", Proto sanoi, otti kätensä lopulta pois Retriksen olalta ja harppasi sitten kauemmas. Beta rauhoittui silmin nähden, nyökkäsi ja tarttui sitten ovenkahvaan. Tuttu päättäväisyys välähti vihreissä silmissä ja kohta Beta oli taas oma itsensä. Yhtä pisteliään etäinen. Yhtä katkerasti pettynyt Alfaansa. _Millo mä saan ees yhen tilaisuuden selittää?_ Proto ajatteli harmistuneesti ja veti kätensä nyrkkiin. Tämän asian suhteen hän oli epätoivoinen. 

Ovi heilahti auki ja he työntyivät sisälle huoneeseen. Muovipäällysteisellä tuolilla Rauskin sängyn vieressä istunut Zappis räpiköi välittömästi pystyyn, - jätkä oli tainnut olla puoliunessa - ja Alfa murisi uhkaavasti kahdelle sen yllättäneelle tulijalle. Johtava Alfa oli valmis käymään ensimmäisenä sisään kävelleen Betan kimppuun, ja Proto työntyi vaistomaisesti Retriksen eteen suojaksi. "Rauhotu, Zappis! Se ollaa vaa me!" Proto karjui kun murina yltyi. Hetken päästä jäänsinisinä leimahtaneet silmät tummuivat ja muuttuivat normaalin siniharmaiksi. Murina vaimeni ja sitten Zappis hymyili heille uupuneen ja hämmentyneen näköisenä.

"Sori... Mä vaa... säikähin", Zappis mutisi ja haroi hiuksiaan. Proto puuskahti ärtyneesti; että saattoi jollain olla hermo kireällä. Toisaalta hän kyllä ymmärsi. Zappis oli ollut vähällä menettää Omegansa, Omegan, jonka se oli löytänyt vasta parisen viikkoa sitten. Ei yhtään ihme, että jätkä oli hieman herkillä. Ulkoisestikaan Zappiksen kunnossa ei ollut kehumista: Silmien alla oli tummat renkaat, katse oli jotenkin tyhjä verrattuna siihen normaaliin koko maailmaa pilkkaavaan loisteeseen, hiukset olivat sekaisin ja käsivartta komisti kunnon side. 

Retris näytti pistävän silmälle Zappiksen kunnon, mutta suuntasi kuitenkin ensimmäisenä Rauskin sängyn viereen. Mies istui samalle tuolille, josta Zappis oli hetki sitten noussut. Proto tunsi, kuinka Beta otti etäisyyttä. Se halusi olla yksin, halusi ajatella rauhassa. Proto hyväksyi sen ja sanoi Zappikselle: "Voitasko me jutella tossa käytävällä? Retris haluu varmaa olla hetke aikaa tossa..." Retris murahti ivallisen kuuloisesti paikaltaan, mutta Zappis vain kohautti olkiaan ja käveli sitten ovesta ulos. Proto seurasi perässä ja veti oven kiinni takanaan.

Zappis lysähti välittömästi käytävän tuolille ja vaikeroi hiljaa. Proto nojasi vastakkaisella puolella käytävää lantionsa seinään, huitaisi hiukset niskaan ja katsoi sitten ystäväänsä myötätuntoisesti. "Miten sä pärjäät?" Proto kysyi. Zappis murahti, väläytti heikon hymyn ja nojasi sitten kyynärpäät polviin. "En kovi hyvi", Zappis vastasi suoraan. Jään värisissä silmissä uiskenteli tummia surun ja pelon varjoja. "Tai siis... Rauski selviää kyllä, mä en menetä sitä kute pelkäsin. Mut se ei ees ois tossa kunnossa jos mä oisin pystyny suojelemaa sitä." 

Protolla ei ollut vieläkään oikein käsitystä siitä, mitä Rauskille oikeasti oli tapahtunut. Hän laski kaiken mielessään yhä onnettomuudeksi, mutta ilmeisesti se ei ollut ihan koko totuus. Mukaan taisi liittyä jotain paljon pahempaa kuin epäonnea liikenteessä. Proto sulki silmänsä ärtyneesti ja oli juuri kysymäisillään asiasta, kun kuului kova räsähdys. Proton silmät rävähtivät auki yllätyksestä ja sekunnin päästä hän tuijotti raivosta kiehuvaa Zappista. Miehen kädet olivat puristuneet nyrkkiin ja viereinen tuoli makasi poikittain käytävällä jalat iskun voimasta täristen. "Mä lupasin sille, et mitään pahaa ei enää tapahdu. Et en anna mitää tapahtua. Ja sit tulee tää..." Proto kuuli kyyneleet miehen äänessä ja näki, että Zappis vapisi pidätellyistä tunteista. 

"Mä meinasin menettää mun Omegan", Zappis kuiskasi ja nosti katseensa Protoon. "Ja se on mun ihan oma vika. Mä en ois voinu antaa ittelleni anteeks jos Rauski ois..." _Kuollu_ , Proto jatkoi mielessään lauseen loppuun ja huokaisi. Siinäpä vasta vaikea sana lausuttavaksi kun se kosketti jotakuta läheistä. Mutta silti kukaan heistä ei olisi halunnut nähdä aina niin tyynen Zappiksen romahtavan. "Sä et voi syyttää tästä ittees", Proto sanoi rauhallisesti. Yhtäkkiä sisällä kuitenkin kuohahti raivo kun Zappiksen silmissä välähti yhä itseinho. "Helvetin idiootti! Eks sä ymmärrä?" Proto karjaisi, suoristautui ja harppoi Zappiksen eteen. Zappis kohotti katseensa kun Proton Alfa alkoi murista.

"Ilman sua Rauski ois jo vittu oikeesti _kuollu!_ Jos ei fyysisesti, niin ainaki henkisesti. Koska se, mitä se on jo käyny läpi... Se ei ois kestäny sitä jos sä et ois ollu sen kanssa. Se ois vittu joutunu lopulta siihe mustaan kuiluu, mistä ei omin avuin pääse ylös ja lopulta tehny ittellee jotai. Tai kuollu sinne hotellihuoneeseen. Sä oot helvetti pelastanu sen hengen ja antanu sille mahollisuuden olla oma ittensä!" Proton rinta kohoili kiihtymyksestä kun hän sai paasauksensa loppuun. Zappis tuijotti häntä alhaalta päin, silmät hämmennyksestä suurina ja suu auki. Lopulta lauman johtajan huulet kääntyivät kuitenkin tutun ilkikuriseen hymyyn. "Mun piti kai kuulla toi", Zappis mutisi, osoitti sitten vieressään olevaa tuolia ja viittoi Protoa istumaan.

Proto lysähti tuoliin, loi johtajaansa murhaavan katseen ja veti sitten kädet ristiin rinnalle. Hän ei jaksanut yhtään sitä, että joku rypi itsesäälissä. _Ihan ku et ite rypis siellä just nytte_ , sanoi pieni ääni ivallisesti Proton päässä. Proto jätti sen huomiotta ja käänsi katseensa huoneen 137 oveen. Pienen lasiruudun läpi pystyi juuri ja juuri näkemään Retriksen hiustupsun ja aistimaan Betan huolen. Hän puri huultaan pään täyttyessä taas ajatuksista. Kuka tulisi hänelle kertomaan, mitä hänen oikein pitäisi tehdä? "Onks teiän välillä tapahtunu jotai?" kuului samantien vierestä ja Proto kirosi ajatuksensa. _Tottakai toi jätkä lukee ajatuksetki, kuinkapa muutenkaa._

Proto ojensi jalkansa hitaasti suoriksi, viivytteli tahallaan Zappiksen epäilevän katseen alla. Nilkat vielä ristiin ja sitten hän kohtasi lopultakin toisen Alfan jäiset silmät. "Mun ja Retriksen vai?" Proto murahti ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Jos et oo sattunu huomaamaa, niin mehä ollaa pantu toisiamme jo aika kauan. Ikävää tuottaa järkytys." Zappis nosti keskarin pystyyn ja muuttui vakavaksi. "Heko heko. Kai nyt vittu sokeeki huomaa, et teiän välissä on joku seinä. Kumpi sitä kasvattaa, Retris vai?" Zappiksen äänessä kuului terävänä epäusko, ihan kuin Proto olisi asiaa itsekään uskonut.

"Mä menin mokaamaa", Proto myönsi lopulta ja antoi käsien valahtaa syliinsä kämmenet ylöspäin. Elämänviivat kiemurtelivat kämmenissä, katosivat puolessa välissä ja jatkuivat jälleen. Heillä oli ollut Retriksen kanssa tapana sanoa, että Proton kämmenistä näki, millainen elämä hänellä oli ollut. Että se viivan katkos tarkoitti kohtaa, jossa Proto oli valinnut elämän kuoleman sijasta. "Nii helvetin pahasti." Proto jatkoi. Ääni särähti lopussa, mikä sai Proton säpsähtämään. 

"Mä en enää tiiä, et mitä mun pitäs tehä. Retris ei anna mun puhua, ei anna selittää yhtää mitää. Se vaa työntää mut pois. Eiks se vittu tajua, et mä en pärjää ilman sitä?!" Proto murisi, paiskasi kysymyksen ilmaan kuin olisi heittänyt uudestaan sen murokulhon seinään. Jokin sisällä muljahti epämiellyttävästi. "Entä jos mun on vaa pakko luovuttaa?" Ajatus purkautui huulilta nopeammin kuin ehti iskeä tajuntaan. Kun se sitten lopulta iski, koko kroppa tuntui valahtavan veltoksi. Koska ajatuksessahan oli vittu järkeä. Ihan järjettömän paljon, mikä nosti Proton huulille sekopäisen hymyn. "Eiks niin ois parempi?" hän kysyi hiljaa, ennemmin itseltään kuin vieressä istuvalta Zappikselta.

Yhtäkkiä kämmen läimähti hänen poskelleen, kipu livahti silmien ohi ja sitten posken iho muuttui turraksi. Sitä alkoi pistellä kuin pakkassäällä. Proto nosti kämmenensä hitaasti ylös ja hieroi sillä poskeaan närkästyneen näköisenä. "No mistä hyvästä toi ny vittu oli?!" hän murisi ja mulkaisi Zappista. Zappis tuijotti takaisin vihainen kiilto silmissään. "Siitä, et sä puhut iha pelkkää paskaa. Vai millon sä oot ruvennu luovuttaa ton Betas suhtee?" Zappiksen sanat kirpaisit vielä pahemmin kuin äskeinen lyönti. Niissä kuului selvä halveksunta, ihan kuin jätkällä olisi ollut siihen mitään oikeutta. Se sai Proton kuitenkin kiristelemään hampaitaan. 

"Kuule", Zappis sanoi lopulta rauhallisemmin ja nousi vaihteeksi ylös. "Mä en oo koskaa nähny ketää kahta, jotka sopis toisillee paremmi ku sä ja Retris sovitte. En ees Alfojen ja Omegojen keskuudessa." Zappis käveli puhuessaan potkaisemansa tuolin luo, kiepautti sen ylös lattialta ja liu'utti seinän viereen. Tuoli jäi hieman vinoon, mutta Zappis ei näyttänyt piittaavan. _Ihan ku tässä elämässä mikää menis automaattisesti täydelliseen järjestyksee._ "Ja mä oon nähny aika paljo noita pareja elämäni aikana", Zappis jatkoi, kääntyi kannoillaan ja virnisti. "Jos te ootte tähänki asti taistellu suhteenne takia, niin kyllä te nytki saatte asiat selvitettyä."

Proto kuuli Alfan äänessä luottamuksen. Sen ärsyttävän lämpimän vivahteen, joka Retriksen äänestä oli kadonnut. Jonka hän itse oli mennyt pettämään. "Hyvä on", Proto puuskahti ja haroi hiuksiaan korvan taakse. Eivät ne perhanan suortuvat suostuneet kuitenkaan korvan takana pysymään. Kohta ne jo taas valahtivat kasvoille, jotta niitä joutui puhaltelemaan pois silmiltä. Ei hän silti niitä halunnut leikkauttaa. Ehkä hänellä piti olla Retriksen kanssa samaa tahtoa ja itsepäisyyttä. Se Beta kuului hänen elämäänsä, kuului _hänelle_ , eikä se siitä muuttuisi.

 

**************************

 

Retris huokaisi helpotuksesta kun ovi kolahti kiinni kahden Alfan jäljessä. Jestas, että ne kaksi saattoivat saada Betan hermot kireälle. Varsinkin kun toinen oli sisäisesti rikki ja toinen... No, siihen toiseen ei osannut suhtautua, ei sitten yhtään. Koska puolet Retriksestä tuntui haluavan juosta karkuun kun Proto tuli näkökenttään. Se toinen puoli taas halusi räjähtää, oksentaa ulos kaiken mitä pään sisällä liikkui ja päättää sitten, että minne oli oikein menossa. Kumpaankaan ei riittänyt rohkeus, joten oli pakko jäädä paikalleen ja vain pitää suu kiinni.

Retris sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja kääntyi sitten sängyssä nukkuvan Rauskin puoleen. Omega näytti niin pieneltä ja heiveröiseltä pää valtavaa valkoista tyynyä vasten. Ranteeseen oli tökätty tippaletku ja ympärillä koneet piipittivät. Yksi niistä näytti sydämen sykettä, piirsi näytölle sykkivää käyrää, joka kuvasi Retriksen mielestä paremmin elämää kuin mikään. Jos sydän löi, oli elossa. Mutta sekin oli vain suhteellista. Kuollut pystyi olemaan sydämen toimiessakin.

Rauskin käsivarsia peittivät valkoiset siteet, samoin kaulaa. Punainen veri yritti puskea harsokankaasta läpi vääjäämättä ja se sai Rauskin näyttämään entistä haavoittuneemmalta. Kamallimmalta näytti toisessa ohimossa oleva sidelaastari. Tumman purppurainen mustelma levisi otsalle ja melkein poskelle saakka laastarin alta. Se levisi epätasaisesti kuin ihon alla olisi ollut mustetta. Retris hipaisi sitä varovasti sormillaan, mikä sai Rauskin nytkähtämään. Vähän ajan päästä Omega näytti kurtistavan kulmiaan kuin sanoakseen: "Mitä vittua sä jätkä teet?"

Retris virnisti ajatukselle pienesti ja nojasi sitten kyynärpäänsä sängyn laidalle. Hän risti sormensa ja nojasi leukansa niihin, katse yhä Rauskin kasvoissa. "Mä tarviisin sua", Retris kuiskasi ja hengitti syvään. "Mä haluisin vaa puhuu sulle, kuuleks sä? Mä en enää tiiä, et mitä mä teen." Tuntui oudolta puhua nukkuvalle ihmiselle, mutta ei pahalla tavalla. Kai siinä vaiheessa piti vain saada puhua jollekulle. Piti saada jotain sanottua ääneen. 

"Mä rakastan Protoo", Retris kuiskasi ja tunsi kyyneleet silmäkulmissaan. Polttavina, kivistävinä, satuttavina. "Mut mä en silti tiiä, riittääks se." Sen sanottuaan Retriksen silmät sulkeutuivat kuin itsestään. Ajatukset vajosivat, siirtyivät menneeseen ja muistivat taas sen, mistä kaikki oli alkanut. Kun Retris oli ensimmäisen kerran törmännyt Protoon koulun vessassa. Kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt, kuinka hajalla poika oli. Nähnyt terän ja arvet käsivarsissa, nähnyt katseen tyhjyyden normaalin uhman takana. Yleensä kun Proton katse oli tuntunut sanovan, että: "Tuu lähemmäs ja sä kuolet." Silloin se katse oli kuitenkin vain anonut jotakuta _ymmärtämään_.

Sen jälkeen Retris ei ollut enää hämääntynyt Proton kovasta ulkokuoresta. Ja oli tuntunut mahtavalta, kun Proto oli sitten vihdoin alkanut luottaa häneen. Luottanut häneen niin paljon, että oli lopulta repinyt kaikki muurinsa alas, esitellyt sisäiset arpensa ja avannut sydämensä. Ja jo silloin Retris oli tajunnut, että hän halusi kantaa puolet Proton tuskasta. Se jätkä oli kärsinyt ihan liikaa, ihan ilman syytä.

Silloin Retris oli ensimmäistä kertaa myös tajunnut tehtävänsä Betana. Hän oli jollain tasolla aina inhonnut suttaan, inhonnut sitä, että hänellä ei ollut tulevaisuutta. Koska Betat jäivät aina auttamatta kakkosiksi, jäivät aina Alfan silmissä Omegojen varjoon ja joutuivat tyytymään siihen. Joutuivat aina vain _auttamaan_. Sitä Retris ei ollut voinut koskaan ymmärtää, eikä hän siksi ollut osannut auttaa ketään. Hän oli halunnut elää itsenäisenä, jättää Alfat elämänsä ulkopuolelle. Ja sitten oli tullut Proto. Jätkä olisi tappanut itsensä jos Retris ei olisi huomannut tätä. Ja silloin hän oli vain vilpittömästi halunnut auttaa, repiä Protosta esiin kaiken sen tuskan ja ottaa sen itselleen. _Rakastaa_ tätä enemmän kuin mitään.

Retris vilkaisi uudestaan Rauskin kasvoja. Omega jätkän sisällä näytti rauhalliselta, luottavaiselta. Se luotti nyt jo Alfaansa enemmän kuin kehenkään muuhun, sen pystyi aistimaan. Retriskin oli alusta asti luottanut Protoon. Mutta nyt se luottamus oli petetty ja kaikki tuntui yhtäkkiä niin kauhean merkityksettömältä. "Mä oon niin kateelline sulle", Retris mumisi ja nojasi otsansa käsiinsä tuijottaen polviaan. "Omegana sulla on kaikki valmiiks. Helvetti, sun Alfaski on täydellinen. Ja teil ei oo koskaan mitään ongelmaa, koska teidät on sidottu yhtee. Mut mä en tuu koskaa saamaan tota. Mun pitää aina vaan _tapella_."

Retris puristi huulensa yhteen kun ääni alkoi särkyä. Kurkussa tuntui kova pala, joka ei edes nieleskellessä lähtenyt minnekään. _Mä tekisin mitä vaa_ , Retris ajatteli kun ääni ei enää kulkenut, _jos mä voisin vaa olla Omega. Mitä vaa, et voisin tehä tästä helpompaa._ Sen jälkeen Retris kuunteli vain omaa raskasta hengitystään ja laitteiden piipitystä. Tuijotteli valkeita seiniä, kattoa ja lattioita. Ihan kuin niistä olisi voinut löytää jonkinlaisia vastauksia.

Lopulta Retriksen mieleen nousi katkera ajatus. "Entä jos mä vaa annan olla?" hän sanoi ääneen, itsekään sitä oikein älyämättä. "Me ollaan Proton kans tapeltu tästä samasta ihan aina. Aina vaan kierretty tätä samaa kehää. Ja mä oon vaan niin helvetin väsyny tähän." Silloin käytävästä kuului kova räsäys ja Zappiksen hysteeristä muistuttava ääni. Se sai Retriksen säpsähtämään ja ajatukset katkeamaan. Beta aisti Alfojen kiihtymyksen ja, erityisesti Zappiksen, surun. Se sai automaattisesti Betan huolestumaan, ja Retris kirosi. _Helvetti. Mä en jaksa vaan aina kantaa muiden murheita._

Sen jälkeen Retris ei tosin enää jaksanut ajatella häntä ja Protoakaan. Sen sijaan hän yritti saada Omegan järkytyksen laantumaan ja samalla urkkia, mitä oli oikeasti tapahtunut. Hän tunsi itsensä maailman paskimmaksi ystäväksi lukiessaan suurin piirtein Rauskin ajatuksia, mutta häntä vain huoletti. Zappis ei olisi ollut noin vauhkona pelkän onnettomuuden takia. Pakko siihen oli liittyä jotain muutakin, joku ihminen. Joku toinen susi, joka oli saanut Zappiksen kilahtamaan.

Retris ei kuitenkaan saanut Omegasta irti paljon mitään. Ainut mitä hän huomasi, oli jonkinlainen jälki vieraiden Alfojen läsnäolosta. Se sai Retriksen mahan vääntämään pahasti, mutta ei se silti tapahtunutta selkeyttänyt. Ihan kuin olisi koittanut koota palapeliä, jossa ei ollut edes kaikkia paloja. Lopulta hän luovutti, koska hän ei enää turhautumiseltaan pystynyt keskittymään.

Retris väläytti Rauskille lopulta vinon hymyn ja sanoi: "Nähään kun sä tosta heräät. Paras herätäkki pian, kuuliks sä? Sun Alfas on huolissaa susta. Niinku me muutki." Sitten hän kiepahti ylös tuolistaan ja harppoi huoneen ovelle. Kun hän tupsahti käytävään, hän kohtasi ensimmäisenä Proton haalean ruskean katseen. Retris käänsi oman katseensa vikkelästi pois, vilkaisi Zappista myötätuntoisesta ja sanoi sitten: "Lähetää. Pärjäile, Zappis." Zappis nyökkäsi vakavana ja vilkaisi jotenkin omituisen näköisenä Protoa. Pitkähiuksinen Alfa ei kuitenkaan huomannut, nousi vain ylös ja lähti kävelemään kohti pääovia. Retris tajusi vasta muutaman sekunnin päästä lähteä perään.

Autossa tunnelma oli ihan yhtä painostava kuin tullessakin. Tällä kertaa Alfa ei kuitenkaan tuntunut yhtä alistuneelta, vaan ennemminkin päättäväiseltä. Se sai Retriksen olon epämukavaksi ja hänen teki mieli kiemurrella paikoillaan. Tuntui kuin olisi odottanut nousevaa hirmumyrkyä, tiennyt, että se on tulossa, eikä pystynyt suojautumaan. Kohta maasta revittäisiin puita juurinen. Ja Retriksen teki vain mieli juosta pakoon eikä heittäytyä myrskynsilmään, jonne oli auttamatta joutumassa. 

Kun asunnon ovi kolahti kiinni Proton perässä, Retris pystyi jo arvaamaan, mitä oli tulossa. "Puhutaa tästä, Retris, pliis", Proto aloitti ja repi samalla takkia päältään. _Ai nyt sä sit oot jäämässä_ , Retris ajatteli ja pyöräytti silmiään teatraalisesti. "Mä en haluu puhua sun kanssas!" hän karjaisi ja tuijotti Protoa silmiin olohuoneen toiselta laidalta viskaten samalla takkinsa sohvan selkämykselle. Kannatti aloittaa huutamisella, koska Retris oli aivan varma, että hän ei pystyisi tästä mitenkään rauhallisesti 'keskustelemaan'. Ei hän ollut koskaan pystynyt puhumaan niistä asioista, joihin liittyi sisällä riehuva tunteiden mylläkkä. 

"Anna mun olla", Retris murahti ja suunnisti keittiöön. Hän ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan edes ylittää kynnystä kun joku veti hänet takaisin. Kohta hän jo haukkoi henkeään kun selkä iskeytyi seinää vasten niin että tärähti. Sen jälkeen hänet pakotettiin nostamaan katseensa oranssihehkuisiin silmiin. "Sä et oo menos mihkää", Proto murisi kasvot vain senttien päässä Retriksen kasvoista. "Mä en salli sitä." Retris tunsi ylitseen huokuvan raivon ja kiihkon, joka Alfan sisällä kyti. Hän kuitenkin vain irvisti, keräsi kaiken voimansa ja työnsi Proton pois. "Sä et helvetti määräile mua."

Retris ei ehtinyt olemaan vapaana kahta sekuntia kauempaa, kun hänen selkänsä jo iskeytyi edellistä vastapäiseen seinään. Proto kävi uudestaan päälle, lukitsi Retriksen seinää vasten ja murisi syvältä rinnastaan: "Mehän vittu puhutaa." Oransseina hehkuvissa silmissä näkyi raivokkaana purkautuvan turhautumisen takana epätoivo. Retris tuhahti sille halveksuvasti. "Haista paska", hän sylkäisi suustaan ja yritti samalla tasata hengitystään. Alfan itsepäisyys ja liian vahva tahto alkoivat nopeasti käydä voimille. Yleensä Retriksen oli helppo pitää Proton Alfa aisoissa, mutta nyt Betan oli kerrankin pakko alistua. Ja se inhotti Retristä.

Proto tuijotti häntä kiinteästi takaisin. Huulet olivat raskaan hengityksen takia hiukan raollaan ja hiukset valuivat sekaisina silmille. Retris kuuli sisältään kumpuavan murinan ja yritti kiemurrella vapaaksi Proton otteesta. Alfan ote ei kuitenkaan hievahtanutkaan. Vain katse siirtyi hitaasti, _nälkäisesti_ , alemmas, tuijotti Retriksen huulia, näytti vihdoin ymmärtävän Betan kiihtyneen hengityksen ja mielentilan. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä Proto kumartui suutelemaan Retristä.

Suudelma oli raju: hampaat kolahtivat yhteen ja kohta suussa maistuivat veri ja raaka himo. Alfan halu tulvi yli ja Beta vastasi siihen omalla ikävällään ja epätoivollaan. Proto työnsi väkivalloin kielensä Retriksen suuhun, pakotti tämän alistumaan omaan tahtoonsa. Hampaat upposivat huuliin, näykkivät ja purivat, eivät jättäneet ilmalle tai hengittämiselle tilaa nimeksikään. Ote käsivarsissa tiukkeni jäljet jättävälle tasolle, mikä sai Retriksen vaikeroimaan tukahtuneesti. Päässä pyöri, kuumottava vihan ja halun sekainen tunne poltti suonissa ja Retriksen koko vartalo tärisi. 

Yhtäkkiä mieleen nousi kuitenkin kuva Protosta kahden Omegan kanssa. Alasti. Sängyssä. _Harrastamassa seksiä_. Se sai Retriksen kokoamaan voimansa uudestaan ja irtautumaan suudelmasta.

"Mä vihaan sua!" hän sai karjaistuksi ennen kuin Proto ehti täysin toipua hämmennyksestään. Kädet tärisivät kun Retris pyyhki rajusti suutaan kämmenselkään. "Arvaa miks? Koska sä menit vittu pettämään mut! Sä kaikista ihmisistä; Sä, jonka piti oikeesti välittää musta. Ja paskat!!" Retris huusi kurkku suorana päin Proton naamaa. "Mä en muutenkaa koskaa tuu saamaan ketää. Se on mulla vittu geeneissä! Mun ei oo tarkotus tehä muuta ku vaan _auttaa_ ja _tukee_ , helvetti. Ja mä en jaksa sitä!" Retriksen huuto muuttui vähitellen itkun sekaiseksi rääkymiseksi. Naama punehtui vihasta ja hetken päästä kyyneleet karkasivat poskille.

Puhuessaan geeneistään hän tarkoitti vanhempiaan. Hänen äitinsä ja isänsä olivat molemmat Betoja. Ja yhdessä vain sen takia, että se oli ollut molemmille helpompaa, vienyt vähemmän aikaa. He välittivät toisistaan, mutta vain ystävinä. Eivät he koskaan olleet toisiaan _rakastaneet_. Ja vaikka se oli näyttänyt 'ihan hyvältä', Retris oli halunnut parempaa. 

"Mä oon niin helvetin väsyny tähän", Retris kuiskasi. Huutamisen jälkeen ääni hiipui aina nopesti, katosi vain yhtäkkiä johonkin. Ihan kuin huutaminen olisi vapauttanut sisäisen vihan ja jättänyt jäljelle vain surun. "Mä en jaksa aina vaan pelätä ja kattoo, miten sä haluut jotakuta muuta. Mä en vaan jaksa joka päivä miettiä sitä, miten mä en riitä sulle." Proto päästi hitaasti otteensa irti Retriksen käsivarsista ja Retris lysähti seinää vasten. Hän yritti kyynelten keskeltä nähdä Proton ilmeen.

Alfa näytti järkyttyneeltä ja surulliselta. Ruskeissa silmissä oli katuva katse, joka kertoi kovista omantunnon tuskista. Alfan purressa huultaan ja koittaessaan löytää jotain sanottavaa, Retris luiskahti tämän käden alta ja käveli toiselle puolelle huonetta. Heti kun Alfa ei enää ollut iholla, ei tuntunut imevän häntä itseensä katseellaan, viha ja itsevarmuus palasivat. "Annetaan tän kaiken olla. Mä en jaksa enää tapella: En sun kanssas, enkä tän suhteen takia", Retris sanoi sävyttömästi. Ääni kuulosti aivan kuolleelta, mutta Retris ei välittänyt. Pakko jonkun oli sanoa se ääneen. 

Proto kääntyi hitaasti häntä kohti silmät suurina. Silmistä alkoi haalistua jo hohtavan oranssi sävy, kun Alfa sai vihdoin jotain kontrollia tunteisiinsa. Tilalle jäi kuitenkin se peura ajovaloissa -katse, joka sai Proton näyttämään älyttömän nuorelta ja eksyneeltä. Ja Retriksen sydämen särkemään. Hän halusi vain ja ainoastaan suojella itseään, ei loukata muita. Ja Proton ja kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen hänellä tuntui olevan siihen täysi oikeus, että hän halusi vain luovuttaa. 

Proto haroi hetken aikaa hiuksiaan tärisevillä sormillaan, nyhti niitä niskaan ja pois kasvoilta. Sitten mies sanoi: "Mut mä en pärjää ilman sua." Se kuulosti aivan jonkun viisivuotiaan pikkupojan argumentilta, mikä sai Retriksen äännähtämään huvittuneesti. Vaikka kyseessä olikin vakava asia. _Vittu._ Asiaa ei auttanut yhtään se, että miehen äänikin oli ohut kuin paperi ja vapisi kuin lehti tuulessa. _Siinäpä vasta nii kyrvän kaunis kielikuva, helvetti sentää._ Rintaa painoi kun hän ajatteli asiaa. 

"Retris", Proto kuiskasi. "Älä sano mulle noin. Mä en oikeesti kestä olla ilman sua. Joten älä helvetissä sano mulle noin!" Viimeinen lause nousi jo huudoksi, ja Retris kavahti. Ei hän itsekään pärjäisi, mutta hän ei vain jaksanut enää. "Tää on parempi näin", hän sanoi ja yritti kuullostaa järkevältä. Ei hän tosin tiennyt yrittikö hän vakuuttaa itseään vai Protoa. Ehkä molempia, mutta älyttömän huonolla menestyksellä. "Sä voit mennä ettimään sun Omegas. Senhän sä haluut." _Okei, ehkä toi oli taas hiukka liian pisteliästä_ , Retris mietti lauseen sanottuaan. _Mut se on totta._

Proton silmissä leimahti. "Mä en koskaa oo halunnu ketää muuta ku sut", Alfa murisi hampaidensa välistä. "Ja mä vihaan siks tätä Alfaani, et se ei tunne samoin." Retris nielaisi ja tuijotti jonnekin Proton ohi, ehkä miehen viereiseen seinään. Silmät eivät tuntuneet näkevän enää mitään, joten oli vaikeaa sanoa. Oli ihan liikaa kuulla miehen äänessä itseinho niin raakana, että päässä kumisi. Proto oli vihannut itseään Alfansa takia ja hän oli vain pahentanut asiaa. "Mut se on sun Alfas ja ne on vaa sen vaistot. Ei se oo sun syy", Retris mumisi hiljaa. _Miten vitussa mä päädyn taas lohduttaa tota?_

Proto huokaisi syvään. "Mä vihaan sitä just sen takia, et ne on vittu sen vaistot ja mä _en voi_ tehä sille mitää." Retris kuuli yhä vihan ja raivon Alfan äänessä. Proto oli oikeasti ihan yhtä hukassa tämän asian kanssa kuin hänkin. "Siks mä puhuin Zappiksen kanssa." Se yllätti Retriksen ja hän käänsi uteliaana katseensa takaisin Protoon. Alfa siirtyi varovasti hieman lähemmäs. "Mä puhuin sille ja se sano, et mä voin tehä sittenki sille asialle jotai." 

Alfa harppasi loput metrit kiinni Retrikseen, ahdisti taas Betan nurkkaan. Retris pysyi silkalla tahdon voimalla paikoillaan, vaikka Beta luimistikin korvansa epäileväisesti. "Mitä muka?" Retris murahti ja veti kädet puuskaan. Hän ei vieläkään osannut luottaa Alfansa sanoihin, mutta ei pystynyt kuitenkaan estämään pientä toivon kipinää syttymästä sisällään. _Toivo on perseestä. Se tässä elämässä tappaa ihmisiä, estää pääsemästä eteenpäi._

Proto ojensi kätensä kohti Retristä, kosketti miehen olkapäätä, mikä sai Retriksen nytkähtämään poispäin. Hän otti hitaasti askeleen taakse, pakeni taas, ja kohtasi sitten kylmän ikkunan. Selkä liimautui kiinni viileään lasiin ja Retris veti väristen henkeä. "Mitä sä voit muka vaistoilles tehä?" hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Hän kuuli epäuskon omassa äänessään, sekopäisen vaativan kimeyden, joka teki kuiskauksesta huudon. "Sä oot Alfa ja haluut aina vaa Omegoita! Et sä voi sitä muuttaa!" Retris parkaisi ja upotti sormet hiuksiinsa. Pää tuntui räjähtävän; hän halusi vain päästä pois ja unohtaa. Halusi kelata aikaa taaksepäin, tehdä kaiken toisin. _Tää ei koskaa tuu vittu muuttumaa._

"Hei hei hei", Proto tyynnytteli ja astui taas lähemmäs. Alfa nosti epäröiden kätensä Retriksen kämmenten päälle. "Älä sä nyt rupee.." Retris murahti ja huitaisi Proton kädet pois. Hän halusi Proton lähtevän ja jättävän hänet yksin, hänhän oli jo päätöksensä tehnyt. Ei heistä Proton kanssa koskaan mitään tulisi, hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta se jo aiemmin. Jo ennen kuin hän oli antanut itselleen luvan rakastua. "Kuuntele mua", Proto murahti niin, että Retriksen koko vartalo tärähti. Alfa nosti Betalle päätään, tuijotti varmana silmiin ja vyöryi taas olemuksensa kanssa päälle. Retris ei kohottanut katsettaan, vaan tuijotti uhmakkaasti Proton paidan kaula-aukosta pilkottavia solisluita. Jos katseella olisi voinut porata johonkin reiän, jätkän kaulassa olisi ollut jo valtava aukko.

"Zappis sano mulle, et tää meiän juttu ei oo mahottomuus. Enkä mä suostu hyväksyy sitä, et sä jättäsit mut. Joten anna mun kertoo, mitä mä oon oppinu, okei?" Proto sanoi vakaalla äänellä ja nosti kätensä uudestaan Retriksen olkapäille. Retris sävähti, tahallaan, mutta oikeasti hän vain janosi Proton kämmenistä huokuvaa lämpöä. Retris kohautti harteitaan, ja Proto alkoi puhua: "Sä oot oikees ku sanot, et mä en voi muuttaa mun vaistoja. Mut Zappiksen mukaa mun ei tartte. Mun pitää vaa suunnata ne oikei." 

Retris jännittyi ja nosti hitaasti katseensa; antoi silmiensä liukui Proton kaulaa pitkin tutulle leualle ja huulille, vilkaisi latvoista kähertyviä pitkiä hiuksia ja jäi sitten miehen silmiin. Retris takertui niihin, ja tiesi näyttävänsä idioottimaiselta siinä tuijottaessaan, mutta hänen oli pakko. Oli pakko tuijottaa kun takaisin katsovan katse oli niin varma ja luottavainen. Ruskeat silmät oikein hehkuivat päättäväisyyttä, eikä Retriksellä ollut hajuakaan, mistä se oikein kumpusi. Hänellä kun ei ollut enää yhtään luottamusta jäljellä. Ei yhtään mihinkään. 

"Mitä sä sit aioit tehä?" Retris mumisi, irrottamatta vieläkään katsettaan Proton silmistä. Proto virnisti, väläytti yhden niistä raivostuttavan itsevarmoista hymyistään. Retriksen teki mieli läimäyttää miestä naamalle, sanoa suoraan, kuinka paljon hymy _ei_ tähän tilanteeseen sopinut. Mutta jotenkin hän vain sivuutti sen ja huokaisi raskaasti.

Proto taisi tulkita sen merkiksi jatkaa. "Sä et ees tiiä, et kuin paljon mä sua haluun", Proto murisi pehmeästi, suorastaan kehräsi. Retriksen silmät suurenivat kun hän tuijotti miestä. _Jaa että mitä?_ Retris kysyi mielessään. Jokin aivoissa löi tyhjää. _Meil oli täs vittu riita keske, älä sä yritä mitää._ "Ja mua ei vois vähempää vittu kiinnostaa", Retris puuskahti ja kokosi samalla itsensä. Kohta hän mulkoili Protoa taas myrkyllisesti kulmiensa alta. Proto ei näyttänyt olevan katseesta moksiskaan, vaan tuli vain lähemmäs. Retris haukkoi ääneti henkeä kun Proton vartalon lämpö hulmahti hänen ylitseen ja sai melkein jalat pettämään. _Antasit mulle ny ees vittu jonku henkireiän. Mä en pysty ajattelee!_

"Ihmiselle, mulle, sä oot aina ollu ainoo", Proto sanoi hiljaa. Miehen ääni kieppui Retriksen mielessä vieden mukanaan kaikki muut ajatukset. "Alfa ei oo kuiteskaa koskaa unohtanu Omegoja. Mut kuulemma mä pystyn ite muuttamaan sen. Jos mä pystyn muuttaa Alfan raa'an himon jokskii, mikä ei loukkaa sua nii... Mä teen niin. Mä suuntaan kaiken sen _suhu._ " Retris hätkähti viimeisen sanan painoa. Proto kuullosti varmalta onnistumisestaan, mutta Retris kuuli vain epäilyn. "Mut entä jos silti mikää ei muutu?" hän kysyi terävästi ja sai Proton hymyn hiipumaan. Proto pudisteli pettyneenä päätään.

"Mä teen kaikkeni, et saan sut taas luottamaa itteeni. Mä menetän muute iha liikaa. Koska mä en suostu menettää enää ketää ilma, et oon tehny kaikkeni", Proto vastasi asiallisesti, keräsi ääneensä kaiken sen luottamuksen, joka silmissä paloi. Retris huokaisi miehen sanoille ja ajatteli hetken. "Okei, hyvä on. Mut mä en tiä viekää, oonko mä antanu sulle anteeks." 

Se tosiasia ei näyttänyt Protoa haittaavan. Yhtäkkiä ruskeat silmät alkoivat taas kipinöidä, oranssi kimalle levisi reunoilta kohti pupilleja kuin sula pronssi. Retris tunsi yhtäkkiä viileät kämmenet ihollaan ja henkäisi. Proton hiukset karkasivat korvien takaa ja heilahtivat Retriksen olkapäille. Retris katsoi ylöspäin, tuijotti miestä silmiin ja vain odotti. Proto näytti keräävän itseään, hengitti syvään suun kautta ja puristi silmiä kiinni. Kämmenet siirtyivät hitaasti Retriksen selkään, saivat aikaan kylmiä väreitä ja kun sormet pyyhkäisivät lantiota, Retris vinkaisi. "Mulla on ollu niin helvetinmoinen ikävä sua", Proto murisi Retriksen korvaan ja nuolaisi sitä sitten kevyesti.

Jokin Retriksen sisällä napsahti sillä hetkellä. Yhtäkkiä viha ja epävarmuus karkasivat mielestä ja tilalle jäi vain yksi ajatus: _Mun._ Hän tajusi viimeinkin sen, että Proto oli oikeasti ollut jonkun muun kanssa. Ja se sai Retriksen haluamaan vain yhtä asiaa: Hän halusi omistaa Proton taas. Omistaa jokaisen neliösentin siitä lämpimästä ihosta, vangita huulet, upottaa sormensa pitkiin hiuksiin. Tarve humahti päässä kuin takkatuli hormissa ja Retris ehti vain nähdä Proton yllättyneen katseen ennen kuin hän jo tunsi työntävänsä Protoa seinää vasten.

Retris tarrasi Protoa leusta ja käänsi sen sitten alaspäin niin, että pystyi kurottamaan huulia omillaan. Suudelma maistui suolaiselle ja nousi päähän nopeammin kuin väkiviina. Käsi upposi tuttujen hiusten sekaan ja Retris äännähti tyytyväisenä tuntiessaan niiden pehmeyden. Toinen käsi etsiskeli paidan helmaa, löysi sen lopulta ja sujahti sitten lämpimälle iholle. Kosketus tuntui aivan sähköiskulta ja Proton päästämä tukahtunut vaikerrus pyöri Retriksen päässä hetken aikaa toistuen kuin kaikuna.

Retris näykkäisi leikkisästi Proton alahuulta, siirtyi sitten miehen kaulalle ja alkoi imeä ihoa suuhunsa. Tuttu tatuointi jäi värisemään luomien taakse. Omistushalu poltti suonissa kun toinen käsi irtautui hiuksista ja liukui rintaa pitkin selkään. Kynnet pureutuivat miehen kylkiin ja hampaat kaulan pehmeään ihoon. Retris tunsi, kuinka Proton keho värisi ja syvä murina nousi rinnasta, kun Retris painoi toisen polvensa Alfan haaroihin. 

Jossain siinä vaiheessa vaatteet alkoivat olla liikaa. Helvetti, jopa jätkän iho oli liikaa, koska se tuntui tulevan tielle, piti heidät erossa toisistaan ja muistutti Retristä siitä, kuka sitä ihoa viimeksi oli koskenut. _Sä oot mun_ , Retris ajatteli liu'uttaessaan huulian lähemmäs Proton olkapäätä. "Älä enää ikinä anna kenenkää muun koskee suhu", Retris murisi seuraavaksi ääneen ja sujautti sormensa Proton alavatsalta housuihin. Proton huulilta pääsi nautinnollinen voihkausten sarja, mikä laittoi Retriksen haluamaan vain enemmän. 

Yhtäkkiä vahvat kädet tarttuivat Retristä ranteista ja vetivät ne pois boksereista. Retris päästi harmistuneen äännähdyksen ja yritti irrottaa otetta päästäkseen takaisin. Jokin sai kuitenkin hänet kääntämään katseensa Proton yhä paljaalta vatsalta miehen silmiin. Oranssi hehku välähti vastaan niin rajuna, että Retris meinasi menettää tasapainonsa.  
Proto kuitenkin nappasi hänet vyötäisiltä kiinni ja nosti sitten lattialta syliinsä. Retrikseltä pääsi pieni uikahdus, joka sai Proton hymyilemään vinosti. "Mun vuoro", Alfa kuiskasi vihjailevasti ja alkoi sitten nyhtää paitaa Retriksen päältä. Hetken päästä makkarin ovi kolahti kiinni heidän perässään.

 

************************

 

Huoneessa kaikui kahden miehen läähättävä hengitys samalla kun vaatteet löysivät uudet paikkansa mikä mistäkin. Sydän tykytti kylkiluita vasten kuin olisi ollut räjähtämäisillään. Kämmenet hikosivat kun sormet puristivat ensin Proton selkää ja sitten jotain pehmeää, varmaankin sängyn peitettä. Nautinnon ja kivun sekainen huuto tukahtui tyynyihin ennen kuin ehti edes kunnolla alkaa ja selkää pitkin kulkivat lämpimät huulet saaden koko kehon tärisemään. 

Retris tunsi yhtäkkiä Proton kaikkialla samaan aikaan. Miehen kosketus jätti iholle sähköisiä läikkiä, aivan kuin kämmenistä olisi jäänyt näkymättömiä jälkiä. Huulet hamusivat samaan aikaa kaulaa ja vatsaa ja käsivarsia, kieli kiemurteli tiensä sormien välistä aina hampaiden taakse. Silkkiset hiukset liukuivat liikkeiden mukana Retriksen iholla, kutittivat kylkiä ja reisiä, hulmahtivat välillä Alfan selkään ja valahtivat sitten taas varjostamaan silmiä. 

Silmissä sumeni ja ainoa, mikä piti hänet edes hiukan järjissään, oli Alfan intensiivinen katse. Oranssi tuijotus tuntui läpäisevän pimeyden, läpäisevän Retriksen ihon ja näkevän kaiken. Proto kirjaimellisesti söi häntä katseellaan: Syvällä silmissä näkyi alkukantainen nälkä, joka sai Retriksen huohottamaan. Nälkä vyöryi Alfan tunteista Betaan ja heijastui takaisin. Retris halusi Protoa pahemmin kuin koskaan heidän koko suhteensa aikana. Nälkä tuntui vain kasvavan mitä pidemmälle päästiin. 

Retris näki päätään kääntäessään itsensä hetken aikaa makkarin peilistä. Takaisin tuijottivat hehkuvan vihreät silmät, joiden reunat olivat halusta tummenneet. Proton hiukset levittäytyivät sillä hetkellä Retriksen rinnalle ja Retriksen omat hiukset olivat pystyssä niitä haroneiden sormien jäljiltä. Kasvot olivat punaiset ja huulet turvonneet, poskilla näkyi yhä kyyneleitä.

Koska Retris oli itkenyt. Hän ei oikeastaan itsekään enää muistanut, miksi. Jotenkin vain hän oli jossain vaiheessa tajunnut, että posket eivät suinkaan olleet märät kuolasta vaan kyynelistä. Ja sitten Proto oli suudellut ne hellästi pois, kuiskinut hänelle samalla valoja siitä, miten he kestäisivät kaiken. Jokin Retriksen sisällä oli samalla sulanut, kurkusta oli kadonnut se kammottava pala ja pään sisältä tykyttävä päänsärky. Proton tyynnyttelevä ääni oli täyttänyt mielen ja hetken aikaa Retris oli vain uskonut siihen, että tämä oli ollut tässä. Että he eivät enää joutuisi kohtaamaan yhtäkään ongelmaa. 

 

**********************

 

Retris heräili hitaasti ja tunsi ensimmäisenä ympärillään olevan lämmön. Yöt ilman Protoa olivat olleet kylmiä, suorastaan jäätäviä ja nyt lämpö muistutti läheisyydestä. Seuraavaksi mieleen muistuivat viime yön tapahtumat, kun jokainen kosketus tuntui iholla aaveen lailla. Se sai Retriksen suupielet kääntymään hymyyn. 

Pian sen jälkeen Retris tunsi huulillaan hellän kosketuksen kun tutut huulet painautuivat kevyesti hänen omiaan vasten. Retris räpytteli laiskasti silmänsä auki ja venytteli. "Hei", hän kuiskasi yläpuolellaan häälyville kasvoille ja hymyili leveämmin. Kaiken sen vihan ja pelon ja tovottomuuden alla hänellä oli vain ollut ikävä Protoa. Ikävä sitä kaikkea, mitä mies hänelle merkitsi. 

Proto silitti hellästi Retriksen poskea kämmenselällään. "Hei", mies kuiskasi takaisin ja virnisti seksikkäästi kun alkoi liu'uttaa kättään hitaasti Retriksen poskelta kaulalle ja sitten kyljelle. Retris pyöräytti miehelle silmiään. "Eiks muka tullu jo tarpeeks?" Retris kiusoitteli ja tarttui Proton vaeltavaan käteen. Hän sujautti sormensa miehen sormien lomaan ja painoi sen sitten rintaansa vasten sydämen kohdalle. "Mä en saa susta ikinä tarpeeks", Proto tokaisi ja antoi hymynsä levetä niin, että hampaat vilahtivat. Hymy sai Retriksen sydämen jättämään pari lyöntiä välistä.

_Ehk mun on aika antaa anteeks_ , Retris pohti tuijottaessaan Alfaansa silmiin. _Mä tiiän kyl, et tää yks oikeesti yrittää_. "Voiks sä luvata mulle, et nyt kaikki muuttuu? Et mä oon sun ainoo?" Retris mumisi ja tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan. Kysymys kuulosti aivan joltain teinitytön repliikiltä, joka oli oikein kuorrutettu sokerilla ja vaahtokarkeilla. Proto otti sen kuitenkin vastaan vakavasti. "Mä lupaan vaik oman henkeni kautta jos on pakko."

Retris päästi valittavan äännähdyksen ja vilkuili Protoa silmäkulmastaan. "Mä en haluu kuulla ku sä aina vaa puhut ittes tappamisesta", Retris sanoi ääni vapisten. Teki mieli haudata pää samantien käsivarsien alle, mutta hän oli oikeasti tosissaan. Proto näytti pahoittelevalta nostaessaan kätensä vaivaantuneesti kaulalleen ja sanoessaan: "Sori. Mä en vaa pääse siit ajatuksesta eroo, et meinasin menettää sut. Ja et se ois ollu ihan mun oma vika. Koska mä oon oikeesti sulle elämäni velkaa. Sä pelastit mut ja autoit kestää sen kaiken paskan. Joten ei mun pitäs kohella sua näin."

Sanat lämmittivän Retriksen sydäntä, vaikka ne olivatkin hiukan melankolisia. Hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan ollut mistään niin varma kuin siitä, että Proton kohdalla hän oli kerrankin hoitanut hommansa oikein. "Oliks toi anteekspyyntö?" Retris kysyi ja virnisti. Proto tuhahti ja puhalsi samalla sekaiset hiukset silmiltään. "Oli. Parempaa ei kuule heru, et paras ottaa vastaa", Proto tokaisi ja näytti kieltä. _Helvetti sentää, minkä pikkukakaran kans mä oikee oon päätyny yhtee?_ Retris ajatteli, mutta hänen oli pakko alkaa nauraa kun Proto räpytteli hänelle ripsiään viatonta esittäen. _Okei, joo, ei tästä jätkästä pikkukakaraa saa tekemälläkää. Se ku ei oo viatonta nähnykkää._

"Okei, saat anteeks", Retris henkäisi naurunsa lomasta. Se sai Proton silmät säihkymään, joten Retris päätti ottaa nopeasti hiukan takapakkia ennen kuin jätkä repeäisi liitoksistaan. "Mut luottamuksen sä joudut ansaitsee, et muista se." Proto ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt edes yllättyvän, loi häneen vain ilkikurisen katseen ja nousi nopeasti istumaan sängyn laidalle. Sitten mies alkoi kaivella jotain yöpöydän laatikosta.

Retris nousi kyynärpäidensä varaan ja rypisti otsaansa Proton selälle. "Hetkone, mitä sä -." Retris ei ehtinyt saada edes kysymystään loppuun kun Proto jo kääntyi ympäri pidellen kädessään pientä rasiaa. "Auttaisko siihe luottamuksee se, et jos hankkisin sulle sormuksen?" Proto kysyi matalalla äänellä, joka sai Retriksen niskavillat pystyyn. Haalean ruskeat silmät tummenivat lämpimän pähkinänruskeiksi kun Proto hymyili. Retriksellä kesti kaksi sekuntia tajuta, mitä Proto oli sanonut, yhdistää siihen miehen pitelemä rasia ja sitten hänen päässään alkoi surista kuin siellä olisi ollut mehiläisiä. "S-Sä siis... Että... Mitä?" Retris sai puristetuksi ulos suustaan.

Proto väläytti hänelle tappavan seksikkään hymynsä, joka oikein tihkui itsevarmuutta ja pöyhkeilyä. Sitten se jätkä nousi seisomaan ja oikein vielä polvistui sängyn viereen. Pelkissä boksereissaan. _Ei tsiisus_. Ruskeat silmät tuijottivat odottavasti Retristä kun Proto kysyi hieman takellellen ja kädet täristen: "Niin et... No, menisiks sä mun kans kihloihi?" Proto avasi hieman kömpelösti pienen rasian, josta paljastui hopeinen sormus. Sormuksen keskellä kulki kapea raita, johon oli upotettu kirkkaanvihreitä jalokiviä. Retriksellä ei ollut minkäänlaista silmää erottamaan, olivatko ne aitoja vai eivät. Proton luonteen - ja lompakon - tuntien, eivät varmaankaan. Mutta kyllä nyt silti vähän vähempikin kimaltelu olisi riittänyt, hitto vie. 

Retris ei osannut kuin tuijottaa suu auki. Ensin hänen eteensä polvistunutta miestä, sitten rasiaa ja sitten taas miestä. Saattoi katse käväistä niissä valkeissa boksereissakin, jotka eivät eilen illalla _todellakaan_ olleet olleet miehellä jalassa. Retris nielaisi vaikeasti ja avasi suunsa, mutta ei saanut sanaakaan ulos. Proto ei hievahtanutkaan, odotti vain kärsivällisesti vastausta. Lopulta Retris sai jostain pinnisteltyä äänensä kuuluviin, yhdisteltyä piuhat aivoissaan ja aikaan jopa oikean, kokonaisen lauseen: "Ooks sä tosissas?"

Proto naurahti pehmeästi Retriksen häkellykselle. "Joo, nii... Kyl mä taian olla. Sitomassa itteeni suhu loppu iäkseni ja nii ees päi. Mut enhä mä koskaa mitää muuta oo halunnukkaa." Proton ääni oli rento ja aina yhtä ihanan leikkisä. Retriksen suupielet alkoivat väkisinkin kääntyä ylöspäin. Hän nousi hitaasti istumaan sängylle, taivutteli jalkansa alleen ja tuijotti sitten Alfaansa syvälle silmiin nähdäkseen vain ja ainoastaan niissä palavan rakkauden. _Ethä sä oo koskaa halunnu mitää muuta ku rakkautta_ , pieni ääni sanoi Retrikselle tämän mielessä. _Siin sitä ny ois._

"Nouse ny vittu ylös sieltä, tää on noloo", Retris puuskahti ja joutui repimään katseensa uudestaan miehen boksereista. Proto rämpi nopeasti pystyyn ja istahti sitten Retriksen viereen sängylle. "Oliks toi ny sit myöntävä vastaus vai?" Proto kysyi ilkikurisesti virnistellen ja ojensi rasiaa lähemmäs. Retris hymähti huvittuneesti, mutta loi mieheen lämpimän katseen. "En kai mä ny sulle 'ei' sanois. Ku kerran oot vakavissas sitoutumas ja kaikkee.."

Sitten Retris nappasi sormuksen hyppysiinsä ja tutkaili sitä hetken. Sormuksen sisälle oli kirjoitettu koukeroisin kirjaimin tasan yksi sana. _Ikuisesti._ Se, ja yksin se, sai Retriksen melkein kyynelehtimään. Proto oli taas kerran osunut sanoillaan napakymppiin. Hetken päästä Proton lämpimät sormet hipaisivat Retriksen ohimoa ja sitten leukaa. Retris käänsi vaistomaisesti katseensa ylöspäin samalla kun Proto nappasi sormuksen käteensä. "Mä lupaan rakastavani sua ikuisesti", Proto kuiskasi ja silmissä välähti lämmin oranssi hehku. Sitten sormus sujahti helposti paikoilleen Retriksen vasempaan nimettömään.

Retris tuijotti vähän aikaa sormusta sormessaan, käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin rasiaan ja noukki sieltä toisen sormuksen. Se oli tehty oranssin punertavasta metallista, varmaankin pronssista, ja siihen oli upotettu samanlainen raita jalokiviä. Tällä kertaa ne olivat kuitenkin tumman punertavan ruskeita. "Vau", Retris kuiskasi ihastellessaan Proton sormusta. Sitten hän tarttui Protoa kädestä, suuteli ilkikurisesti virnuillen rystysiä ja pujotti sitten sormuksen paikoilleen. _Ja vaan tällä yhellä metallirinkulalla mä omistan sut_ , Retris ajatteli ja tirskahti. "Mä lupaan täst lähtien luottaa meihin", Retris julisti ja heittäytyi sitten tyynyille.

Teki mieli juosta ja nauraa, käpertyä kerälle sängyn pohjalle ja rutistaa peittoa, huutaa ja kiljua ääni käheäksi ja senkin jälkeen vielä jatkaa uudestaan pari kierrosta. Sydän tykytti rinnassa kuin olisi ollut karkaamaisillaan ovesta Retriksen edellä. Jokin lämmin kupli vatsan pohjalla ja täytti mielen. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä joku painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten, kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja vippasi syliinsä. Retris päästi aivan jotain pikkutyttöä imitoivan kikatuksen ja tarrasi Protoa niskasta.

Pehmeät huulet painautuivat hänen omilleen ja Retris hymyili. Hän rentoutui, upotti sormensa Proton niskavilloihin ja nautti täysin rinnoin suudelmasta. Proton kädet kietoutuivat tiukasti Retriksen selkään, aivan kuin jätkä ei olisi koskaan enää halunnut päästää irti. Sitten Retriksen mieleen pulpahti aivan täysin tilanteeseen liittymätön ajatus.

Retris veti itsensä irti Proton suudelmasta yhä hymyillen. "Tuli mielee", Retris aloitti ennen kuin Proto ehti vetää hänet takaisin suudelmaan, "et ei kerrota muille jätkille tästä. Tai siis ainakaa päivästä. Muute ne kaikki saa jonku paskahalvaukse. Tai pahempaa: Alkaa kantaa meille jotai lahjoi joka vuosi." Proto purskahti nauruun. Nauruun, joka vavisutti koko Retriksen vartaloa ja heidän allaan olevaa sänkyä. Ihan kuin olisi istunut sellaisessa hierontatuolissa jonkun ostoskeskuksen käytävässä. Paitsi, että tämä oli lämmin ja täydellinen ja omisti pitkät hiukset ja äärettömän seksikkään kropan. Ja se sai Retriksessä aikaan raukean ja rennon olon.

"Okei, mite haluut. Mut sillä eholla, et mä saan viel hääyön", Proto tokaisi naurunsa seasta, suuteli sitten hellästi Retriksen poskea ja kaatoi tämän alleen. "Tai vaikka koko päivän", mies lisäsi velmusti virnistäen ja sujautti sitten jo toisen kätensä Retriksen niskaan ja toisen reidelle. Retris väläytti Alfalleen innostuneen katseen ja päästi sitten Betansa valloilleen.

_Ikuisesti. Nii me ollaa sovittu. Ja mä luotan siihe sopimuksee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos, että olette jaksaneet odotella tätä ja lukea tämän!  
> Nyt jätetään vihdoin hyvästit Esiin revitylle totuudelle ja susille. Toivottavasti nautitte myös Proton ja Retriksen versiosta. ^^ 
> 
> Nähdään taas!


End file.
